Symbolism
by Party in the Afterlife
Summary: Their marriage was supposed to be symbol of hope, of unity, of renewal. But she was forced and he was only doing his duty...Toko
1. Chapter 1

So my new Avatar story. Since my reviewers of the Academy didn't want Toko there I indulged to the couple here. Ha! Anyway, this story is dedicated to Bag o' Monn Frogs, because through talking to her I started to write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Toph picked at her food. Being back here, at her home, was so boring. After the freedom she had enjoyed travelling with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko, after their adventures…nothing could compare to that. Why was she even here?

But she knew the answer to that. They had pulled it off for almost a year, sticking together, flying all over the world, helping sort things out after the war. They had mourned together, for all those that had gone, for Hakoda, for Momo, for Zuko's girlfriend, Mai. They had kept each other up.

But slowly, slowly responsibility had come creeping back. Sokka and Katara had gone back to the South Pole; they wanted to rebuild their Tribe. Then Zuko had returned to the Palace, he was still the crown prince of the Fire Nation after all. Aang had started a search of his own, looking for any airbenders that might have survived the war. She had wanted to come with him but he said that he needed to do this alone.

So she had returned home, reluctantly, dragging her feet. Her parents had taken her back again, fussing over her, angry with her, treating her like a child. But they had forgiven her, even though they were horrified.

And now she was sitting at the dinner table with them, bored out of her mind.

Her father was relating some dull politics discussion. He went more and more often to the Earth King's Cabinet, fulfilling his duty as the head of one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the Earth Kingdom.

"The wedding is supposed to be a symbol," he was saying, "a symbol of hope and unity, of renewal. A hundred years of war are not forgotten in an instant. But this could be a start."

Toph gave a snort of laughter, but controlled herself when she felt her father's disapproving gaze. A wedding, between some rich Fire Nation Noble and one of the spoiled Earth Kingdom Princess, a symbol of unity for everyone. It was ridiculous.

"The Fire Nation is to propose the groom," Master Bei Fong said, "So we will be supplying the bride," he took a small bite of his food, "I have put forward your name, Toph."

For a moment she didn't understand. Then she became angry, "You did what?"

"Clam yourself," her father said, "It is just a proposal."

"Well take it back," Toph had leapt up in her seat, ready to bend her way out and be away from here in a second.

He looked at her, then sighed, "Sit down."

She didn't want to but she did, slowly, warily. But they couldn't make her; they had no power over her.

"Will you at least think about it?" Lady Bei Fong asked, hesitantly, not wanting to provoke her, "It's a good chance, a worthy marriage. It would be good for you."

Toph thought about it for a just a second, and came to a quick conclusion, "I won't do it."

"Toph-"

"No," she interrupted, "I'm only thirteen years old. I'm not going to marry someone. Especially not some brat from the Fire Nation."

"Thirteen is young," her mother admitted, "But you're almost fourteen. I was only fourteen when I married your father. And this a great chance, for you and for our family."

You mean it's a political marriage, Toph thought bitterly, with no consideration for either the bride's or the groom's feelings. But all she did was repeat her answer from before, "No, I won't do it."

"Fine," her father sighed, he sounded disappointed. "Let's not discuss this anymore and continue with dinner alright? The wine please!"

A servant arrived from the next room, holding a bottle. Toph hated the taste of wine but it was apparently the correct drink for this meal so she always drank a little. She picked up her glass and toasted to her parents in the correct way. Her fathers heartbeat picked up, but what the reason was she couldn't tell. So she ignored it, instead taking the glass to her lips and taking a drink.

And that's when it happened.

Toph gasped and dropped the cup. Wine spilled on the floor, staining the carpet as the world around her went dark. She couldn't feel the earth anymore!

"What did you do?" She screamed at them, "Stop it! Stop it!"

"It's for your own good," that was her mothers voice, soft and worried, trying to calm her down, trying to make her understand. She didn't want to understand! They were wrong anyway.

"Put it back!"

"Be quiet," now her father spoke, clam, collected, commanding. He demanded that his rule was followed, "Your chi has been blocked to stop your bending. There will be no more running around for 'adventures'. You will stay here and you will marry, like we tell you. And if you cooperate we will restore your bending."

"Please, Toph," her mother again, "please understand. This is for your own good."

Toph was shaking with anger. How _could_ they? How could they take away what was most important to her? How could they blind her, truly blind her? How could they call her their daughter?

But she didn't have a choice did she? It was this or her bending, her sight, her life. And what kind of choice was that. None.

"Fine," her voice trembled only slightly, "Fine, I will do what you say. I will do what you want. But I want you to know," here she jutted out the slender chin, "I will never, ever, as long as I live, forgive you for this." Then she pressed her jaws together.

They ignored her, like this was just another silly thing that young girls uttered. She knew what they were thinking: She'll forgive us when she sees were right, she'll come around. But she wouldn't. What they were doing was wrong. And she wouldn't forgive them. Ever.

* * *

I have the first ten chapters of this story written, so you can expect an update sometime next week, most likely Friday. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in shock, I truly am. 11 reviews!! That has never, ever happened to me before. So thank you so much you guys, I love you all! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation frowned as he peered out of the window of the carriage that was taking him to the royal palace. It wasn't right he thought as he looked at the hard, fierce faces of the people that they passed. It wasn't right at all. The war was over. People should be happy.

But they weren't. Zuko sighed as he looked out at them. One old man turned to face the carriage and when he saw Zuko's face at the window his own hardened and, with all the contempt of an old man, he spat at the carriage. The Prince clenched his teeth but he sat back in the carriage and looked away from the window.

It had been right to leave his father, to join the Avatar and to stop the war. He had done what was right. But many people in his own nation despised him for it. He was the renegade Prince, the traitor, the turncoat. He had brought shame to the Fire Nation.

And the end of the war had indeed been shameful for the people. The Fire Lord and the Princess dead, the rebel Prince and his traitor Uncle installed in the Palace. This had suited the other nations, to whom the two were heroes, but in their own land…it was different. The people hated the peace, because it was an acceptance of defeat, of the fact that they had lost. Now the other nations were telling them what to do and it wasn't all pleasant.

The size of the army had been drastically reduced, the production of war machines stopped, political prisoners released. Many, many people were out of job and the reparations the nation had been forced to pay had not helped. In addition there was no more income from the harsh taxes set on conquered territories.

And the other nations still didn't trust them. A hundred years of war were not easily forgotten by any side. The people of the other nations had suffered, worst of all the Air Nomads, and they did not forgive easily. Even if the top, the King and his Cabinet, knew they would benefit from relations with the Fire Nation, in this they bowed to the will of their people.

Zuko got out of the carriage and walked the few steps into the palace. He was early for the meeting and waiting was not one of his strong suits, it had never been. More than once his rash actions had caused problems, for him and for others.

Instinctively his hand went up to his face to touch the scar around his left eye. But he wasn't bitter anymore. The scar was part of who he was, and if he hadn't received it he wouldn't be who he was to be. He wouldn't have discovered what was right, even if his people didn't see it that way yet. But they would, one day.

He thought fondly of them, the memories of those months travelling with the Avatar, with the 'Gaang'. They were happy memories, memories of freedom, and memories of friendship. Memories of pain. He sobered. The end of the war had brought many deaths and the one that hurt most was that of Mai. He still missed her, not as clearly and sharply as he had at first, but it was still there. He didn't think he would ever find someone like her again. She had been unique.

He had reached the room where the next meeting would be held. Strictly speaking it wasn't necessary for him to be present as Fire Lord Iroh was taking care of the nation until it was time for Zuko, but he preferred to be there, preferred work to idleness.

Most of the other representatives of the Fire Nation were already present; no one spoke to Zuko as he took his place to the right of the Fire Lord's seat. It wasn't that they were being rude but he and the others had nothing to say to each other.

Zuko disliked the Cabinet, one reason being that many of the men here had served under his father as well and while the strongest supporters had been imprisoned it wasn't possible to imprison everyone because most people had been somehow involved.

In the eyes of the cabinet he was not to be relyed on. He had left his nation once, betrayed it to join the Avatar and, though most now accepted that it had been for the greater good, there was still doubt about him. The same doubt that was reflected in the people and more. Could he be trusted? Was he truly prepared to give everything for his nation as a Prince should?

Finally Fire Lord Iroh arrived and seated himself in his chair at the head of the table. Tea was passed around as it was Iroh's custom and he smiled kindly at Zuko before opening the meeting.

"There has been a message from the Earth Kingdom," one man began. Iroh frowned slightly. Relations with the Earth Kingdom had been…_strained_ to say the least. Not that one could blame them. The Earth Kingdom had suffered much under the war, many of their greatest cities had been destroyed, their people hunted down, suppressed and imprisoned.

"They have a, how shall I put it…an interesting offer," the man continued, "they too wish for better relations but there is much protest from the people. So they suggest some sort of symbol of unity and renewal, something to signify the coming of a new era. A marriage is their proposal."

A murmur ran around the room. This was truly an interesting offer. The Earth Kingdom was prepared to better the standing of the Fire Nation in the eyes of their population. A chance that had to be seized.

"It is a good proposal," Iroh said carefully, "But is a marriage the right thing?"

"Why not?" another member argued, "A marriage is symbol of unity, the start of a new chapter, of love. It is something that both sides benefit from."

The Fire Lord nodded slowly, "And do we supply groom or bride?"

"They are prepared for us to offer the groom," the man that had brought the messge, the Minister of Foreign Relations, a tall man with a thick, graying beard, "Which is a great and surprising honor. Is there anyone that springs to mind?"

"I would gladly offer my son," One man said eagerly.

"Your son was in the army," Zuko spoke out for the first time, reminding people of his presence, "I don't think the people will take kindly to one of the people that ransacked their lands to be married as a symbol of unity."

The men turned to him, thoughtful. He was right of course, but most young men in the Fire Nation were or had been part of the army. They were quiet for a while. Then one spoke, hesitantly.

"What about you, Prince Zuko?"

"Me?" Zuko frowned, genuinely surprised.

"You are young," the man said, another Minister of some kind, "You are, forgive me, good-looking. You stopped the war, you are a hero. And it would show our goodwill to offer someone of the royal family for this marriage."

"But what if," one man threw in, "what if the children were Earthbenders? Our nation cannot be led by Earthbenders."

"I believe that is a chance we will have to take," the Minister responded, sitting up tall, "In that case I'm sure no one would object if the Prince adopted an heir. It would be our chance to restore ourselves in the eyes of the Nations. It is our chance to show that we can do things better."

Now all faces turned eagerly to Zuko. It seemed that this proposal had found the approval of most members of the cabinet. Only his Uncle was still looking apprehensive, his face telling Zuko to think carefully before answering.

And Zuko did think carefully. Could he do it? Could he take some unknown girl from the Earth Kingdom as his wife? He thought of Earth Kingdom girls he had known, of Jin and of Toph. That didn't seem too bad.

Would he do it? Mai's face flashed through his thoughts. But Mai was dead, and what was the chance that he would have something like that again? This was a chance, not only for his nation, but also for him. Relations with the Earth Kingdom would mean better trade and more income for the people. Their situation would better and maybe their bitterness appeased, at least in part. And he could prove himself. He could prove that, truly he was prepared to do anything to help his nation. Even if the people didn't see it that way at first, the Cabinet would and if they accepted him, maybe the people would as well.

The Earth Kingdom was offering his nation a chance, a chance to better themselves in the eyes of the rest of the world as well. It was a chance that had to be taken.

He nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

It was much harder to come up with a plausible reason why Zuko would agree to the marriage than it was for Toph and I hope I did okay, and I hope I did Zuko justice. So review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello darlings! Just a short chapter this time I'm afraid but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

The preparations for the wedding were taking months. The date was set for the beginning of spring, the beginning of a new year, symbolic in its self. The celebrations were to take place in Ba Sing Se that hated city of rules and structure. The wedding was a celebration for the nation as much as anything else. Everything had to be perfect.

Toph refused to speak with her parents. The preparations for the wedding began and she did everything she was told to. She let people fuss over her, let them put dresses on her and flowers. She allowed them to do things with her hair. She let them clean her and lead her. Her fourteenth birthday had come and gone but she remained quiet, not a single word crossing her lips.

Only once did she break the silence. Her mother had come into her room, quiet and pleasant as always. She seemed pleased about something, humming to herself as she laid out Toph's clothes and helped her dress.

"We've found out who your husband will be," she said suddenly, happily, "you're not going to believe it, it's-"

"Be quiet," Toph's voice was harsh and rough. Her mother stared at her. It was the first time she had spoken in weeks.

"But Toph-"

"I don't want to know who it is," she said starkly, "I don't care who it is. Be quiet." And her jaws clenched together again.

Lady Bei Fong was silent for a moment. "I remember when I was going to marry your father," she began, "I was so scared, I didn't even want to think about it. I had forbidden everyone to speak to me about it as well. But everything worked out in the end and I'm very happy. Its going to be all right Toph, you'll see. Marriage is wonderful."

There was no reaction from her daughter. There never was anymore. All she did was sit and stare, as if she had really become the doll they had treated her as. The fact that she was now completely blind made her as helpless as they had always thought her.

In truth her mother felt guilty. When she laid awake at night and heard the thumps and cries of rage as her daughter tried to make the earth obey her as it once had her heart ached. She wanted Toph to speak to her to allow her to comfort her but she couldn't. She wanted her to be happy.

But they lived in worlds apart and she would never be able to understand her daughter's world. In Sun Bei Fong's world a marriage was the best thing that could happen to a girl. It was the only chance for a girl. And so, quiet and complacent by nature, she followed her husband in what he thought was best for their daughter even when her heart filled with pity at her suffering.

And Toph punished her with her silence.

* * *

"Come in Zuko," Iroh gestured at his nephew to enter the room and sit down. He was sitting in the tea room of the Fire Lord, kneeling in front of a low table set with a simple, beautiful tea set.

Zuko lowered himself onto his knees opposite to his Uncle and stifled a sigh. He still had very little patience with tea but Iroh had wanted to discuss something with him, so here he was.

Iroh seemed in no hurry to talk about why he had called his nephew, instead busying himself with the ceremony. Zuko knew better than to interrupt and so the two sat in silence while Iroh poured the tea.

Finally he passed a cup to Zuko and took one of his own. Zuko held the cup with both hands, feeling the warmth of it seep into his fingers. He spoke first, "You called me?"

"Yes," Iroh was holding his own cup, inhaling the scent of the tea, "We have received the name of your bride."

"Ah?" Zuko wasn't particularly interested. The name would most likely tell him nothing and it certainly wasn't worth an elaborate meeting.

"It's Lady Toph Bei Fong," Iroh looked carefully at the Prince's face, whose gold eyes had widened in surprise, "The Bei Fong's are a very old and very rich family in the Earth Kingdom, almost as important as royalty."

"It's not Toph," Zuko interrupted, "Not _the_ Toph."

"I don't think so either," Iroh was turning his almost empty tea cup around and around in his hands, "Toph isn't such an uncommon name."

"Toph is too tough," Zuko said, almost to himself, "She'd never do it."

"No, she wouldn't" Iroh smiled, "She really wouldn't. Besides, where is she now anyway?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know. I get letters from Katara sometimes but not from Toph and Aang but it is kind of hard if they're travelling the world, which is probably what's they're doing."

"Hmmmm," Iroh hummed to himself, his doubts reassured, "Unfortunately you won't be meeting your bride before the wedding."

"Really?" Zuko was surprised; it was usual for the bride and groom to meet at least once before the wedding.

"Her parents are very worried," Iroh said, "They don't want to let her out of her sight. And there is too much to do to travel to the Earth Kingdom."

"Alright," Zuko shrugged. It wasn't a problem, just a slight nuisance. It was going to happen, one way or another.

* * *

As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to you all! Did I mention I love my reviewers? Big hugs for you guys! Anyway, after the rather short chapter last time, here is a longer one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

So it was here. The day so many had been anticipating with anxiety, worry and hope. The Fire Nation party had arrived in Ba Sing Se and put up in the Earth King's Palace. Everyone was waiting, anticipating until the ceremony was scheduled to being.

Prince Zuko stood at the window of his room, looking out over the city walls. It was the first time he was alone today and he smiled fondly as he tried to remember exactly where the first tea shop that his uncle and he worked in had been. How he had hated the city then...

People had been fussing over him the whole day, from the moment he woke up. Dressing him, doing his hair, even some make-up (he had tried to refuse), running through the ceremony one more time… The rehearsal yesterday had been canceled because his bride felt ill and everyone was nervous, trying to make sure that everything went perfect.

Zuko sighed and stepped back from the window. It was too late for regrets; he was here, he would go through with it. He looked at himself in the mirror. The clothing had been specially designed for this occasion, as the wedding ceremony was a blend of two countries customs.

The whole outfit was white and loose so that the pants swished with every step he walked. Only the vest he wore over it was red, into the back the Fire Nation insignia was stitched. His hair was set in the traditional topknot, held up with the hairpiece of the crown prince. It was a surprisingly simple outfit for the time it had taken to put on.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when he answered his Uncle Iroh stepped into the room. He was looking uncharacteristically serious.

"The ceremony will begin soon. It's time for you to take your place." He paused as Zuko slipped into his shoes. They were white as well, the color of purity. "Now is your last chance to back out, Zuko. Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

"No," Zuko said, as he straightened and looked at his uncle, "I'm not sure. But I will go through with it. It's for my nation."

Iroh sighed, "Sometimes, my nephew, I wish you would think less of your nation and more of yourself." But he led the way out of the room.

* * *

Toph sat in a little room before the great hall and waited to be led into the room. She could hear hundreds of people moving about inside, trying to find a seat, and thought she was going to be sick. She wanted to move around, to pace the room, but she didn't dare, fearing to mess up her dress. This caused her a wry smile, it was so unlike her.

She hadn't gone to the rehearsal yesterday, feigning illness. It hadn't been very subtle, but Toph had been afraid that if she met him, the arrogant, superior aristocrat she was going to marry, she wouldn't be able to go through with the wedding. And no matter what, she had to go through with it. She had to get her earthbending back.

At last someone entered the room. Not only one person, but lots and lots of people, most of them children.

"Toph," and one was her mother. Toph set her face. "It's time."

She rose for her seat and felt two small hands grasping her own.

"We will lead you," a high, sweet voice said. The led her to what appeared to be the door. All around her tiny feet scurried but she didn't know what they were doing. It was frustrating, not being able to see. She hated her parents more than ever when she thought about it.

"Walk slowly," her mother said and Toph resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As if she could do anything else, hindered by the dress and her blindness.

"Good luck," Lady Bei Fong sounded chocked as she scurried out of the room, presumably to take her seat. In the hall the music began.

* * *

Zuko stood at the front of the giant hall, waiting. He let his eyes roam over them, the hundreds and hundreds of people. The front rows were, of course, filled with nobles from both Nations but the rows further back contained ordinary citizens, some of which had come all the way from the Fire Nation. It surprised and touched him. Maybe this wedding would bring what it was supposed to.

He was standing at the top of steps, overlooking everything. In the middle of the hall there was a wide corridor, lined with children of both nations, getting older as they approached him. They were dressed in white, with red or green vest much like his own. At the back there was an enormous door that would soon open to reveal the girl.

Above him, on a platform to which the stairs led, sat his Uncle and the Earth King in highly decorated chairs. A young man, dressed in pale blue was also there. He would be conducting the ceremony. As far as Zuko knew, he was from the Water Tribes, specially brought in, coached and empowered so it would not seem as if one Nation had power over the other.

Then it was time. Music, from musicians unseen, swelled to fill the room and the children started to sing. This had probably been rehearsed many, many times before they had even arrived in the city, so that the final rehearsal yesterday didn't even matter.

The giant doors opened and the procession entered the room. First came children, strewing pink and white flower petals on the floor. They walked slowly, rhythmically. And behind them came his bride.

She seemed tiny, swamped in the dress she was wearing. It too was white, like everything at this wedding seemed to be, but on the front was the coat of arms of her family, on the back the insignia of her nation and a delicate pattern of leaves were stitched in pale green thread connected everything. Her black hair cascaded down her back, caught in a silver net that was set with moonstones and diamonds and a short veil that covered her face.

Two ropes of pearls graced her neck, silvery black in color. One was wound tightly around her neck, the second dropped almost to her waist.

She look liked a child, a doll and she was being led, her hands grasped by two children, about five years of age, and with a jolt Zuko realized she was blind. For a moment he thought of Toph and suspicion started to rise in him.

But Toph would never agree to an arranged marriage, never agree to marry him and most of all would never walk so slowly and hesitatingly. She strode, loud and brash and confident. This girl felt her way forward, carefully searching for every step.

She'll never be able to get up the stairs, Zuko thought as he watched the procession, strangely removed, and she did stumble at first but the children caught and steadied her. The music rose, the singing reached its peak as she took her place beside him, facing each other. And then everything was quite.

The young man stepped forward, seeming nervous.

"We have gathered here today," he began, his voice reaching all corners of the hall. It was a nice voice, loud and strong, "to witness the unity between these two young, beautiful people. This unity is a symbol for us all, symbol of hope and trust and strengthening bonds, not only between these people but between our nations as well."

He paused for a moment. The silence in the hall was stifling.

"This wedding is unique in the history of both our nations. There has never been something like it before…"

A child, one that hadn't been here before, dressed in pure white came forward, carrying a large flower. She bowed her head and held the flower out to Zuko, it was large, showy and yellow and Zuko took it into his hands. Turning back to face the girl he let the flower burst into flames, ashes raining down between them.

"Ashes," the Water Tribe man said, "to symbolize the destruction of something old, the clearing of a new way."

As instructed Zuko and the girl now knelt down, facing the two heads of the Nations.

"Do you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, take this woman to be your wife?" The young man asked asked.

Zuko heard a sharp intake of breath next to him but he stared straight ahead, past the young man and at his uncle, "I do."

"And do you, Lady Toph Bei Fong, take this man to be your husband?"

The room was silent, waiting for the answer that didn't come right away. Zuko glanced at her and saw her straighter her shoulders.

"I do," her voice rang through the hall, cutting through the silence. The tension seemed to ease.

The ritual continued. She turned to face Zuko, picking up some of the ash from the floor. Zuko held out his hand so that she could mark his wrist with a circle, symbol of continuity, of endlessness.

"And from the ashes something new will rise," the man in blue continued, "By the power bestowed in me by the Earth King and the Fire Lord I pronounce you husband and wife. You may rise and kiss the bride."

Zuko rose and helped her to her feet. He reached forward and lifted the veil. There was a sharp intake of breath as he stared at her face. It was Toph, the Toph he knew. He searched her face, the features that were usually hidden under the long black bangs. Why did she do this? It was wrong, all wrong but the people were staring, waiting for the continuation of the ceremony where everything had gone right.

So Zuko leaned forward and touched her lips lightly with his, "What did they do to you?"

* * *

At first I thought I could do the whole wedding in one chapter but apparently that isn't so. Well, please review! And I have no idea how Zuko knows what's stiched into the back of toph's dress. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Another friday, another chapter. Thank you so much for the enthusiastic respons on the last chapter! Hugs for everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar

* * *

Toph didn't respond to the question and instead allowed Zuko's lips to touch hers uncomplainingly. In the hall hundreds and hundreds of people had risen to their feet and were clapping. The noise was deafening, echoing around the room as the newlyweds descended down the stairs; Zuko helping Toph so she didn't stumble.

They walked along the corridor between the seats, graciously accepting congratulations from all sides. Zuko kept shooting sidelong glances at Toph, but if she noticed she didn't react, instead facing forward, a smile plastered on her face as she nodded to all sides.

When they had crossed the room in which Toph had waited before the ceremony the doors of they entered into the main hall of the palace and then out of the front doors. Flowers rained over them and all around there were people singing, cheering, dancing and throwing more flower petals. It had been specially arranged that the dinner took place across the city in order to give the people a chance to celebrate the couple.

A litter was ready for them and as Zuko and Toph were lifted into the air together and carried through the crowd of people rejoicing for them the irony of the situation couldn't have been clearer. Zuko turned his head away from the crowd to which he was waving and towards Toph, "So?"

Toph was silent for a moment, smiling at the populace, a mixture of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation residents, many of which had travelled to the city especially for the wedding. Then she said quietly, "They blocked my bending. If I cooperate, they'll restore it."

Zuko stared at her aghast, "They blocked your bending? How? Who-"

"My parents," she answered softly, "They gave me something in a drink. I can't do it anymore Zuko! I can't bend! I can't see!"

It was the first time a note of panic had entered her voice, not fitting to the face which was still smiling.

"What?" Zuko exploded "They did what? I don't believe this! It's not going to happen!" Already a plan formed in his mind, "I'll tell Uncle, he'll nullify the marriage."

"No!" Toph voice was so loud that the people near her looked up curiously. "Do you want me locked up for good?"

"That wouldn't happen," he said determinedly, "I wouldn't let him."

"Yeah right," Toph's voice was bitter, "You can't stop my father. No one can."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Zuko almost shouted, not caring about the people, "This isn't the Toph I know! What happened to the bravado, the bravery? Was that just a show?"

"I can't see, you dumbass!" she snapped at him, "I can't bend! I can't do anything anymore!"

Her face was fierce but Zuko stared at her angrily.

"Please Zuko," she said, not softly, not begging, but asking him as an equal, "Don't do anything."

Zuko was about to respond but they had reached the end of their journey. As she descended from the litter Toph threw him a look that was simultaneously commanding and imploring. He inclined his head slightly, and then remembered that she couldn't see him. Her blind eyes were oddly expressive.

The next part of the day was dinner; all of the most important families had been invited, so there was no one that Zuko liked particularly. He didn't mind though, his bride was more than enough to occupy his attention.

Zuko and Toph were seated in the middle of the table, side by side. Next to Toph, in the place usually occupied by the bridegroom's father, sat Uncle Iroh. Beside Zuko was Toph mother, Sun Bei Fong and beside her Toph's father.

Zuko watched them, tried to see what kind of people they were, people that would take away what was most important to their daughter, her life basically, in order to force her to marry a stranger. They didn't seem cruel, or harsh or controlling. Lady Bei Fong was soft spoken and kind, quiet and obedient. And Toph's father, though strict and severe, seemed to care deeply for his daughter, making sure that she was helped with the meal and watching Zuko like a hawk. He wanted to shout at him, to question him, to reveal his motives to the whole hall and to put things right but he didn't. He would trust Toph on this one.

She, incidentally, was chatting with Uncle Iroh on his right but whenever her parents spoke to her she ignored them, not reacting to any of their requests.

"Toph," Iroh's voice was slightly strained but cheerful, "I never expected you to be the one to make an honest man out of my nephew! How did this happen?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Toph could be charming when she wanted to, "I will tell you some other time!" There was a steely note in her voice telling him not to push the subject. And Iroh didn't, instead steering the conversation a less delicate subject.

Dinner was fabulous and lasted for many, many courses but finally, after a dessert of fresh fruit, it was over. The day, however, was not. Now, everyone would be ferried back to the palace, change and then came the ball that would probably last all night.

Zuko rode in a carriage with his Uncle.

"How did this happen?" Iroh asked; his kind eyes serious. Zuko shrugged. He was sorely tempted to tell him what Toph had confided in him, but then he didn't. Toph had asked him not to.

Iroh watched him suspiciously, then looked out of the window of the carriage. There were still people in the street, singing and feasting together. They shouted when they saw the carriages and threw what flowers they had left. It was a together of the two Nations that had never been seen before. Maybe at least some good would come of this mess.

As soon as he had arrived in the palace Zuko was pulled away by servants and fussed over. He was forced into the bath again before being forced into the clothes for the ball. How he longed for this day to be over, to finally go home. It all seemed like something out of a crazy dream.

The clothes Zuko was dressed in now were just as fine as the ones at the wedding had been. The main part was white again and cut straight this time. Closely over it fitted a sleeveless, red vest that was buttoned at the left side and had a high collar. It was made of fine, heavy silk and had a delicate, gold stitching in it that showed, when closely examined, the rise of a phoenix from the flames.

When the servants had finished pinning up his hair he slipped into his shoes. It was almost time; he had just a few minutes to gather himself. He would have sat on the floor to meditate but he was afraid that would dirty the fine silk so Zuko stood instead.

This day hadn't gone at all how he had expected and at the same time it had been utterly predictable. Everything had gone right, the ceremony fulfilled, the people joined. Yet it was utterly wrong. Toph had been blackmailed into the marriage. The surface gleamed and when you looked underneath there was nothing but raw blackness.

For now there was nothing that could be done and he hated it. He wanted to act right now, to stop this madness and it was driving him crazy not to. But he would talk with Toph, later, and they would figure something out. They would put it right.

A soft knock on the door indicated that it was time to go. Zuko walked out of the room and followed a servant through the complicated weaving of hallways that seemed to dominate the Earth Kingdom Palace.

He met Toph before the ballroom. She too had been dressed again. Her dress was white, long and floaty, so that you couldn't see her feet. The neckline was low and left almost all of her shoulders bare. An obi was tied tightly around her waist; the end almost reached her knees. It was dark green and had an intricate design of silver in it, probably something symbolic. Her hair had been plaited and coiled; pinned up at the back of her head with large flower made of diamonds to hold it in place.

Next to her stood her mother, dressed in pale green with a gold obi. Her father was also wearing something green. Lady Bei Fong was saying something and Toph's expression was sour, distasteful. Zuko walked up to her and took her arm, leading her into the ballroom. The others followed.

They danced. They had to, they were the reason all of these people were here and yet both of them wanted nothing so much as to be away from here.

The room was stifling, Toph thought, and the dress was choking her, slowly cutting of the air in her lungs. It was too tight, too heavy, too fancy. The obi seemed to be tightening and for a moment she thought she would faint. It almost seemed like a good idea, it would allow her to get away from here. But she pulled herself together. She wasn't a wimp, a sissy that dropped at the slightest trouble.

But even the ball had to come to an end sometime and finally it did. Sometime, maybe one or two in the morning, when the final danced was announced and then the couple escorted outside. Hundreds of people they had never seen before and would never see again thanked them and wished them luck as they entered their carriage.

Toph's parents rode with them in the carriage. Uncle Iroh had had a bit too much to drink and was now being escorted firmly to his chambers in the Earth Kingdom Palace in a different carriage. They rode together in silence; Toph's face was turned out to the window of the carriage as if she was looking at all the things they passed. There was clear evidence that a feast had been taking place; a big party that had spread through the whole city.

When they arrived at the palace Zuko sprang from the carriage and Toph descended after him. Her parents and their servants followed.

"Come this way," Lady Bei Fong said, leading the way into the Palace. They followed her slowly, not knowing where she was going. It was not in the direction of either of their chambers.

"Something has been prepared for the two of you," She explained noticing the confused expressions as she reached their destination. Zuko's eyes widened as the full realization crashed into him. He stared at the door with apprehension, and then turned to Toph.

She gestured with her head, "You go ahead, I'll be right there." Her voice was hard and pressed and when Zuko had disappeared into the room she turned to her father, "Well?"

Lord Bei Fong closed his eyes. It was the first time his daughter had spoken to him since that fateful day. "I wish you would understand Toph, I really do. We do this for you; it is what is best for you."

She didn't respond, only stood there, her blind eyes looking at him accusingly. He called out to the servant that was standing in the background and she handed him the flask that had been entrusted to her earlier. Lord Bei Fong uncorked it and handed it out to his daughter. She took it from him, hands almost trembling and drank it, quickly and roughly.

He waited for her wrath, her fury. He waited for rocks to rain down on him, for the floor to rise and crush him. In a way he almost wanted it. At least then she would respond to him, give him some kind of reaction. It didn't come, however. When he looked again his daughter had disappeared into the room.

* * *

And so comes the wedding night! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I write _wedding night_ and everyone starts getting ideas...XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Toph closed the door around her and scanned the room with her reacquired sight. When she had drunk the bitter potion her father had handed to her senses had rushed back to her and for a moment she had felt almost overwhelmed. It was like standing in a room where the light suddenly turned on and you discovered you were standing in the middle of a crowd. To be able to feel again, it was such a relief. To be able to feel the earth again…she felt giddy with joy. She wanted to bend, wanted to feel the earth obey her every command.

She had thought about hurting her parents but she hadn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to, that she was afraid of hurting them, but her anger had gone beyond that. They weren't worth it anymore, they were nothing. She cut herself off from them completely.

The first thing she did was rip the hair ornament from her head, trying to unpin as much of her hair as possible at the same time. She held the flower in her hand for a moment, as if hesitating, then she dropped it onto the floor and, with kick, earth-bent it into the depths of the room, enjoying the feeling of power, the clear flow of the chi, the vibrations of the earth.

It wasn't so much a room that had been prepared for them, but a whole apartment. She was standing in a front room, like an entrance hall. There were two doors, one at the front and another at the side, that one presumably leading into the bathroom. Zuko was nowhere to be seen and so Toph strode across the room and kicked open the door.

It was the bedroom with a wide, soft-looking bed in the middle of it. Toph ignored the bed and instead began opening the drawers and closets that were to be found in the room. They were filled with all kinds of useless knick-knack but in one she found a bag, which she tossed onto the bed and next to it she flung the first normal clothes she came across. Then she swept the jewelry standing on the counter into it and continued to look around the room for anything that could be useful.

Zuko, meanwhile, had been looking at the bathroom, not wanting to be part of whatever exchange would be taking place between Toph and her father. When a sufficient amount of time had passed without anything hitting the door he opened it and looked out.

All seemed to be quiet but the door of the other room was ajar. He hesitated for a moment, then crossed the room and opened the door.

Toph was in the room and though he was sure she had felt him come in her back remained turned. She was still wearing the dress, it floated around her looking pale and ghostly, but the hair ornament had been removed and some strands of her hair had come loose and were hanging down, the black contrasting with the white skin of her slender neck.

Zuko leaned against the doorframe and watched her. She seemed to be stuffing clothes and other small items into a bag that she must have found lying somewhere around the room.

"So you're going?" he said into the silence of the room.

"Yes."

He nodded slowly, forgetting that she couldn't see him. That was one thing he had thought of. Well, he wasn't going to do anything to stop her. It would ruin the whole wedding, the whole symbol but that was fine by him. The whole symbol had been wrong from the start.

"Where will you go?"

Now her shoulders tightened, as if he had hurt her and her hands sank from her packing. His question had driven something home.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I have no where to go. I thought I'd follow Aang, but I have no idea where he is. But I can't stay, I just can't. I'm not a doll that can be forced to accept things. I'm NOT!" Her voice had been growing steadily louder and she yelled the last words out, her shoulders shaking now. She hadn't allowed herself to cry, not once, through out these last months and she wasn't going to start now that everything was over.

Zuko stepped forward and laid one hand onto her shoulder. Giving comfort wasn't one of his strong points, and he struggled to find something to say that wouldn't sound like he was patronizing or pitying her. Toph would never stand for that.

"I think," He said hesitantly, "I think the Fire Nation is probably keeping an eye on the Avatar, so he doesn't disappear again. Why don't you come back there with me and I can find out where he is. Then you can go join him."

Toph turned around to him, her face set, fierce and suspicious, "You could do that?"

He shrugged, "Probably."

She was silent for a moment, thinking, then she shrugged off his hand, "Alright then. I'll stay for now. But I need to get out of these clothes."

"I'll go," Zuko said, quickly departing from the room to give her some privacy. An obi was difficult piece of clothing to put on but Toph tore it off quickly, ripping through the delicate material, not caring whether she damaged it or the dress. She let both pieces fall to the floor and pulled on a piece of clothing from the bag she had packed. The bag itself she stowed in the closet, ready in case she should change her mind.

She turned back to the room and surveyed the bed and then it struck her. There was only one bed. And there was only one bed because everyone was expecting Zuko and her to sleep together. They were expecting them to have sex.

She felt revolted, literally as if she was going to be sick. Not that Zuko was a bad looking guy. From what she could gather from Katara's joking evaluations he was as good as they got. Even the scar she heard so much about gave his face character, according to Katara. But the thought of what she was supposed to do with him disgusted her to her very core.

There was a knock on the door and when she answered Zuko entered the room. He too had changed into something more normal.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her standing in the middle of the room, an expression of utter repulsion on her face.

"There's only one bed," Toph answered.

"Oh," the realization struck him as well and he stared between her and the bed. It was wide and covered with soft, delicate silks and giant pillows. "I can sleep on the floor."

Toph almost laughed and she felt an unexpected rush of gratitude that it _was_ Zuko she was with.

"You don't have to," she said and slid in between the soft covers, trying not to think about their meaning too much. Zuko hesitated for a moment, debating with himself, then he got into the bed on the other side. They laid on the edges, facing away from each other, careful not to touch. But the night had been long and soon they were asleep.

* * *

So, since it was my birthday on Wendsday (18! I am now legally allowed to...do whatever it is I want to do) you can all review as a present to me!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Before we start two things, not remotly connected to each other: 1. This story is definantly a Toko story, not a Taang. Don't worry. 2. I live in Germany and the drinking age in Germany is 16 for beer and wine 18 for all the 'hard' stuff so yes, I can drink.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

For a while Zuko drifted in the half sleep, half awoken phase that came just before the actually waking

For a while Zuko drifted in the half sleep, half awoken phase that came just before the actually waking. Then he blearily opened his eyes and saw a lot of black hair. Toph, he thought, and sank back into the pillows. But Zuko was awake now and he knew from experience that sleep was not going to return to him.

So he looked at Toph. She was curled up on her side, her back to him so the only thing he could see of her was a mess of black hair and the quiet rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed. He was aware of her presence, her body close to him under the blanket but not touching.

For a long time Zuko just laid there, letting his thoughts drift. He looked at the ceiling, whitewashed and bare as he went over all that had happened in the last days. But before he could reach any certain conclusion there was a sharp knock on the door and Toph raised her head groggily. .

A servant opened the door to the room but didn't entered, "Breakfast is ready."

"We'll be right there," Zuko said hastily as he noticed the man's eyes scanning the room, passing over Toph's shoddily discarded wedding dress on the floor without so much as flicker. The servant bowed and retreated from the room.

Zuko pushed the blanket aside and got out of bed. "You coming?" he asked Toph.

The corner of her mouth quirked up in a grin, "Did I hear breakfast?"

* * *

They departed for the Fire Nation that very day, together with Uncle Iroh. In order to cover the distance as quickly as possible they rode in a balloon, a larger, more comfortable version of the Fire Nation's war balloons.

Toph hated it. She hated being in the air, being separated from the earth once again, though in a different way this time. But this was the quickest way to get back to the Fire Nation.

She was standing at the edge of the basket, leaning out to feel the wind blowing across her face, whipping away her bangs. Her fingers gripped the edge of the basket, the rough material rubbing into her palms. In a strange way being here reminded her of being on Appa, of the happiness that had lain on the big creatures back. But it was probably just the wind.

"Hey," Zuko said suddenly beside her and she nearly lost her balance and tipped forward but he caught her arm and kept her from falling forward, the strong, rough fingers holding tightly onto her. The basket was made of some strange materiel that was most definitely not earth and once again she couldn't see a thing. "You shouldn't stand so close to the edge."

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she snapped at Zuko, punching him, "I can't see anything on this stupid piece of shit you know!"

"Hmm," Zuko let go of her arm and also leaned onto the edge of the basket, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, well it's not going to change is it?" She turned her back to him to face the wind again, "Besides…it's not the same kind of not seeing."

"No?" The gold eyes watched her face, sharp and perceptive.

"No," Toph answered, "before…my powers were cloaked. They weren't there anymore, the connection I feel with the earth, with everything. But here, I'm just removed from it. And even this dumb flying machine has metal on it," she grinned as she pulled out a lump of something that was now unrecognizable and held it up for him. It was obviously a piece of metal that she had unscrewed somewhere and bent. He hoped it was any vital part of the machine.

Zuko watched her as she played with the metal with obvious delight. How could they, he wondered, how could they have taken that away from her? He didn't understand.

"Toph…" he began.

"Yeah?" she picked the metal out of the air and placed it back into her cloths, "What?"

"Your parents-"

Her face hardened, lips pressed together in a thin line but she said nothing so he continued, "It's just…I don't understand. I was watching them at dinner and they didn't seem cruel."

"No," she snorted, "My father is the perfect loving father who cherishes and wants to protect his daughter and my mother is the sweet, patient, complacent wife who wishes for nothing more than family peace." She paused but Zuko didn't interrupt, sensing that more was coming, "Those are exactly their faults! My father: overbearing, controlling, authoritarian who sees me like a weak puppet that mustn't be let out of range and my mother who is so obedient and dutiful that she would never go against him!" Toph's hands were gripping the edge of the basket and she spat into the depths.

"They mightn't be as clearly messed up as _your_ family, well, most of your family," she continued, "but they don't understand me at all. They don't want to understand me, for them it's easier not to see the real me. And you know what? I don't care anymore. I'm never going back there again. After what they did to me…they're not my parents anymore. Parents don't something like that to a daughter they love."

"Yeah, I know," he answered and he did. He understood hating your parents and he understood holding a grudge. She was an earthbender, hard and steadfast. It was the air- and waterbenders that accepted and let go; that went on. Earth and fire…not so much. They were constant, consistent; earth even more so than fire. Earth was strong and steady, unchanging, rough, rugged, stubborn. There was no _letting go_ in earth, no accepting and moving on. Here things were set in stone.

And he understood that.

* * *

I don't like this chapter very much actually, at least not compared to the others. But do me a favor and review and then well even cross the one hundred review line!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! This chapter was actually two chapters but they were so short I decided to combind them. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

They reached the capital of the Fire Nation early in the afternoon. There was no one there to meet them as anyone of any importance had made their way too Ba Sing Se and they were slowly trundling back to the city.

Zuko and Toph did not stay in the palace. A house had been prepared slightly outside of the city, where the couple was supposed to stay until Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. At least, that was what had been planned but as the carriages that carried Toph and Toph things rolled out of the city Zuko couldn't help thinking about what a waste it was. He was staying in the city till later, seeing if he could look up something on the Avatar.

The house and the grounds that belonged to it were only a short way outside of the city; twenty minutes by carriage if all went well. Toph jumped down and looked at the house as the servants carried in the chests from the other carriage. Most of the stuff had been packed by her mother, so she doubted she would find it very useful.

The house was large and low, only one story high. The rooms were large and sunny, due to the oversized windows in every room. The floor was earthy, in the style of the Earth Kingdom houses, which was a pleasant surprise for Toph and she suspected that it had been specially arranged to make the bride feel more at home. There weren't very many rooms, but all very large. A bedroom and several guest room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and parlor made up the whole house. Several rooms at the back had been dedicated servants quarters but these too were large, sunny and charming.

The grounds that came with the house were very large and very beautiful. A part of the garden had been arranged in the style of the Palace gardens but a lot of it had been left in a semi-wild state. There were places that were clearly indicated to be used for firebending and earthbending. It was a place that Toph almost felt she could stay.

There were three servant-guards that would live with them and a cook, which wasn't a large number and they would most likely keep out of the way most of the time. Gardeners and the like would visit the place from time to time but they didn't live in.

Toph followed the servants as they placed the chest into the main bedroom and began to unpack. She was looking for one chest in particular, a smaller one, that she had helped pack. It was one of the last ones to be brought in and she took it from the man in order to unpack it herself.

This chest contained the stuff she had wanted to take with her specially. There was her regular green tunic, the same as she had worn on her travels with the Gaang. A larger size, because, even though she was still small, she had grown in all the years. And her meteor bracelet, among other things. It was worn but still the most precious piece of jewelry to her. These were her true things, not the silks and diamonds her mother had organized for her.

* * *

Zuko came home early in the evening and he was very, very frustrated.

"All anyone will talk about is how great a success the marriage was," he raged, pacing the room, his hair flopping in his face, unpinned from the hairpiece. The messy hairstyle was in sharp contrast with the neat and ceremonial outfit he was wearing, "'oh and the _symbolism_'," he mimicked, "'everything was just _fantastic_' It was not! The whole thing was wrong!"

Toph was standing against the wall, looking like her normal self again for the first time in months. Her hair was in its bun; she was barefoot and appeared to be grinning.

"It was supposed to be a symbol of unity, of togetherness and of a new beginning," Zuko seethed, "but what happens? They blackmail you into the marriage! Does that seem like a symbol of a good partnership to you? No, it doesn't!!"

The flames in the lamps mounted on the walls flickered higher as he turned around angrily.

"I thought I would be marrying someone who knew what she was getting herself into and accepted it," he stormed.

"Well, I would say I'm sorry," Toph said, watching his outburst with some amusement, "but it's your own damn fault. What the hell were you thinking anyway?"

He turned to her, his gold eyes glimmering with fury, though not directed at her, "I thought I was doing something for my country! I thought I could show the world that the Fire Nation means well! I really thought that this marriage could be a symbol of unity between our countries."

Toph grinned, slightly cynically, "Oh I think the marriage is a perfect symbol of the cooperation between our countries; one part forced into it because they need to get something back, the other doing it for the gain it can reap."

Zuko had never thought of it like that.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment one of the servants entered the room. She was a tall woman, maybe 28 or 29 years old with long black hair and tanned skin. "Prince Zuko, Princess Toph," she stated calmly, "Would you like to have dinner soon?"

Toph's eyes bulged out of her head as she spun around towards her, "_Princess_ Toph?"

The woman, her name was Hana if she remembered correctly, looked at her, frowning slightly, "Of course. You are married to Crown Prince Zuko. Therefore you are Crown Princess Toph of the Fire Nation. Now, about dinner?"

But Toph ignored her. Crown princess of the Fire Nation? Her? But how could she forget, she was married now, married to the bloody Prince. The thought almost made her sick.

"We'll be ready for dinner," Zuko said shortly. Hana nodded and was about to leave the room.

"Before I forget," she said hastily, turning back to him, "a message hawk brought this. How it knew to come here I'll never understand but…"

She held out a scroll to him and Zuko took it. Hana bowed and left.

He examined the scroll, "It's from Katara!"

This shook Toph out of her reverie, "What does it say?

Zuko opened the scroll and scanned it quickly. Then he began to read aloud, "Hi Zuko, how are you doing? Everything is fine here; the Tribes are finally getting back on their feet. Sokka is really enjoying himself, telling the kids about the adventures he had with the Avatar.

"There have been some ridiculous rumors going around though. A young man just came back from Ba Sing Se and he's claiming that he married you and Toph. He keeps moaning about how awful it is to be back here. I really wished he'd stayed away.

"Anyway, I know the rumors can't be true. Neither you nor Toph would do something so stupid as to bind yourself for life. Besides, if you did get married, you would have invited us, wouldn't you? Anyway, Sokka says hi. Write back soon okay? Katara."

He lowered the scroll and looked at Toph. She was chewing her lip.

"So this is it, is it," she said, a grin breaking out on her face, "We're really married, undividable in the eyes of the world. Bound for life."

"What are you smiling about?" Zuko said harshly.

"The situation," she snapped back, "If you think about it, it's actually quite funny. Me, the only metal bender of the world, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. Your wife."

"Yes, and I'm your husband!" Zuko yelled, then ran a hand through his hair, staring at Katara's letter, "That sounds so…final. We're married."

"Why does this seem to surprise you so much?" Toph inquired, "Didn't you do this by choice?"

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, "But somehow…it didn't register. I just thought about the wedding, not what came after it. Besides," he fixed her with a stare, "You're in this too."

She shrugged, "I was going to run away from my husband first chance I got. No one connects Lady Toph Bei Fong with the Toph that helped the Avatar, not even you. I could get married again easy."

"You really want to get married again?" He asked her, "after this fiasco?"

"It turned out better than I expected," she grinned at him, "I was expecting some pompous brat that would order me around and treat me like an inferior. But I got you, maybe not the person I love, but a person I like and get along with, someone who respects me."

"Well, I feel great now," Zuko growled, "But what am I going to do?"

"No idea," she answered, trying to keep from laughing. Somehow an angry Zuko was very funny, "Go with the flow. See what happens?"

He stared at her, sensing that she was laughing at him, "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes," she answered and it burst out of her. He stared at her frowning, quite insulted.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, "but you're so stupid sometimes. You decide to marry someone you don't even know and don't think about what happens afterwards. And now you're married to me and you're wondering what to do!"

It didn't strike Zuko as an incredibly funny joke but as he looked at Toph, who was still grinning to herself, it became more and more ridiculous and he started smiling to himself as well. Maybe Toph was right and he shouldn't worry, not yet anyway.

"Let's go to dinner," he said. She nodded and led the way out of the room and followed her, his friend, his wife.

* * *

I don't know if this would really work, the message from Katara but...I don't care! XD Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't get this up on Frisay, my computer is being a bitch. I had to this from a friends computer.

Discalimer: I don't own Avatar

Toph laid awake on her back in the large soft bed facing the ceiling. She scowled into the darkness. The whole house was silent, everyone had gone to bed.

Though she had acted tough with Zuko this scared her. She was married and with marriage came a thousand other things. She knew she didn't have to stay here, and that was the one thought that comforted her. That and the fact that Zuko wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want.

It was reassuring, having Zuko there, she thought as she rolled onto her side. It was something she only admitted to herself, but she had been lonely. She missed Aang and Sokka and Katara, missed them so terribly. And she knew it wasn't the same for them.

Not that they didn't miss her, but not in the same way, not as much, as she missed them. Katara and Sokka were still together and Aang, well Aang was Aang. He was the Avatar and he made friends easily. She had no one, she was all alone.

But now she had Zuko, she thought as a slight smile replaced the scowl. She reached out into the darkness beside her until her fingers brushed against something. It was the fabric of Zuko's tunic and she held it between her fingers, gratefully aware of the sleeping form next to her, the sinking and rising of his chest as he breathed. She wasn't alone.

* * *

The next morning Toph joined Zuko in the Fire Nation Palace. She didn't much fancy being all alone in the house and to go with Zuko was as good as anything else.

Zuko looked at her, sitting across from him in the carriage, her arms crossed across her chest. She was wearing her green tunic, as always, and her feet were bare and already covered in dirt. She would be quite a sight in the palace. In a way he was already looking forward to it.

The carriage stopped in front of the Palace and they stepped out of it. It would pick them up again later today.

Toph surveyed the building. It was grand and majestic, just like the Earth Kingdom Palace had been. The hallways were long and grand, covered in thick, plush carpet and everywhere there were red hangings. She grinned to herself and followed Zuko into the palace, taking great pleasure in leaving a tread of dusty footprints. The eyes of the other nobles entering the palace were upon her, completely scandalized.

"So Zuko," she caught up with him so that they were walking side by side, "What do you do all day at the palace?"

He shrugged, "Attend meetings, read scrolls, that sort of thing. Talk to the advisors and try to assist my Uncle as best as I can."

"That sounds boring," she noted, grinning to herself, "Just like I expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said staring at her, his eyebrow twitching.

"You have no idea how to have fun," Toph replied and Zuko felt the urge to strangle her. Somehow Toph could always make him angry; her sharp, jabbing comments pushed all the right buttons. And he got the distinct impression that this amused her to no end.

There was a meeting to be held now that all Cabinet members had finally returned to the city. They were the first ones in the room and so settled down on their chairs and watched the others arrive.

As the other members of the cabinet entered they stared at Toph with the utmost surprise, some even with outright disdain. She greeted each one with a cheerful grin that told Zuko she was up to no good. Iroh on the other hand was absolutely delighted to see Toph and immediately arranged for another chair to be brought in to replace the one Toph had taken.

The discussion began and one by one many of the cabinet members rose and spoke. It wasn't very interesting but Zuko tried to pay attention as he felt it was his duty as Crown Prince. One man talked on and on and as Zuko felt his attention drifting he felt Toph tug his sleeve lightly. He turned to face her and she leaned towards him.

"And you sit through stuff like this every day?" she asked in a low voice under the man's rambling.

"Yeah," he breathed back.

She raised an eyebrow, "they're quite a bunch of droners." Zuko bit back a smile and when he returned his attention to the table he felt the disapproving gazes of the other cabinet members but he didn't really care.

After an hour and a half of talking about something boring (rice imports and the like) there was a break. Toph turned to Iroh, "Are the meetings always like this?"

"Oh yes," Iroh nodded happily pouring himself some tea, "Though today was pretty terrible."

"Do you go to all the meetings? And Zuko?"

"No, no." Iroh smiled, "I have my ministers to take care of the little stuff. But today is the first meeting since we came back to our Nation so it is necessary that I was present. Usually all ministers and I have a meeting twice a week to discuss everything but my dear nephew does attend more meetings than it is strictly necessary for him."

"Really?" Toph sounded amused, "That does sound like him. How many meetings does he have to attend?"

Zuko glared at them, his Uncle and his wife amusing themselves at his expense. Yet he couldn't be very angry with them. They didn't mean him any harm.

"Alright," Toph pushed herself up from the table, "Come on Zuko."

"What?" He was confused now, "The meeting is about to continue."

"Duh," Toph said, "so we're getting out of here." And she grabbed his arm firmly and patrolled him out of his chair and out the door. Zuko tried to protest but she wouldn't let go. He could feel Uncle Iroh smiling at him.

"Didn't you think that was boring?" Toph asked him when they were out of the room and walking through the hallways.

"Yes," Zuko admitted.

"Then why do you do it?"

"I have to know what is going on in my nation," he said, then sobered, "besides I have nothing else to do."

"Man Zuko," she declared loudly, "Your Uncle is taking care of everything for now. You don't have to do anything. And besides your nation doesn't gain anything from a Prince that has no idea what fun is. I guess it's a good thing I'm here now."

Zuko showed Toph around the palace and explained what he had been doing these last months. She laughed at everything and told him that he had no life several times. And in her affectionate teasing laid the truth Zuko realized.

All these months he had been doing things that he didn't really like and spending his time with people he really didn't like, all for the good of his nation. But as Toph pointed out, what did his nation really gain from it? Nothing.

Toph's presence, her loud, unpolished comments, her down-to-earth-ness, everything about her, made him realize how utterly lonely he had been. In a palace surrounded by people he had kept to himself, doing what he thought was his duty. The only person he had actually had any real contact with was his Uncle. But his Uncle was often busy and besides him there was no one, no one in the whole palace that he wanted to have anything to do with.

It was quite a miserable existence.

* * *

I know you guys are waiting for the romance, but bear with me it'll come.


	10. Chapter 10

Hullo once again! Chapter 10 is up and here we have a bit of bending! Tell me what you think, I usually suck at writing action scenes but I think this turned out quite well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Zuko felt the earth underneath him tremble and jumped sideways to avoid being caught. Using his hands and feet he let loose a burst of fire that lashed uselessly against the wall of rock behind which his opponent was hidden.

He could hear Toph's laughter as a new bout of rocks rained down on him. She had pulled up a wall of rock against which all flames lashed uselessly and unlike most other people she didn't even have to look out from behind her place to find out where he was.

Zuko was tempted to simply use lightning to blast her shelter into pieces but another idea occurred to him and he started running towards her. Toph caused the earth to rise in order to block his path but he used this as stepping stones until he was finally above her.

Too late she realized what he had planned and she was forced to twist around and raise her shield to cover her head as Zuko sent a burst of fire raining down onto her.

"Nice move," she laughed and he grinned in appreciation as he landed on the other side. Using the short moment of distraction Toph kicked a boulder in his direction and this time Zuko was forced to resort to lightning in order to blast the rock before it hit him.

There was no shield between them now and he could see her enthusiastic grin gleaming out from between her bangs. They stood still for a short moment, both taunt and ready for the next move, then Toph's right foot slid out and the earth under Zuko's right foot twisted, making him stumble but he caught himself and used the momentum to spin his foot around releasing a jet of fire.

For one moment, for one short moment, he almost thought he had her but just in time she dropped low to the ground. Wasting no time her own foot shot out and described a semi-circle sent as a wall of rocks towards him which he dodged with amazing skill.

They were both panting now, breathless and grinning. Neither was about to give up, facing each other without yielding an inch.

Again Toph made the first move, raising her arms and jabbing forward. The earth rose and, like a wave, rushed forward towards Zuko.

The flames hit rock and licked helplessly against it as he jumped and landed, immediately dodging the rocks that came flying. But he wasn't fast enough to evade all of them and one caught him on the stomach making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Instantly his hands and feet were caught by the earth.

"Caught ya," Toph grinned widely at him as he struggled against the cuffs.

"Next time will be different," he growled and she laughed and let herself her fall onto the ground next to him.

"I think next time will end just like this time," she answered sitting down.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" he struggled to raise his head from the ground, sparks shooting from his eyes. It was not very comfortable, laying on the earth hands and feet immobilized.

"I don't think so," she reached out and flicked her finger against his cheek. It stung and he yelped making her laugh again.

"You've got to be kidding me," he struggled against the cuffs. There was no way he could break out of course. These things were solid rock and they chafed his wrists as he struggled against them so finally he gave up and simply glared at her, "You're not going to leave me here?"

"I'm thinking about it," Toph grinned and flopped down onto the ground on her back. She turned her face towards the sun, smiling as it shone between the gaps in her bangs. So they laid on the ground, Toph on her back, hands behind her head, feet crossed at the ankles. And Zuko on his stomach, hands and feet bound, one cheek pressed against the warm earth, the sun tickling the back of his neck. His hair was loose and flopping into his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled.

"I don't think so," one side of Toph's mouth quirked up in a grin, "I just kicked your ass didn't I?"

"You did not kick my ass," he yelled, "that was a lucky shot!"

"What_ever_," she sat up again and leaned back on her hands, tilting her back her head so that her slender neck was exposed to the sun.

She really hadn't changed much in all this time, still short and though. Toph wasn't a delicate person. She was small but compact, an earthbender in build as well as mindset. She wasn't delicate, wasn't breakable, wasn't feminine. There was too much roughness in her, too much attitude.

She wasn't beautiful, not classically pretty. But there was something about her; a certain symmetry of her face with its wide mouth and clouded eyes, which was attractive nevertheless. And she had proved at the wedding and the ball that, should she get dressed up, she carried herself with style and poise. But style and poise didn't suit her. They were for others. Toph beauty, her good looks; they didn't come from pretty dresses or jewels. They came from her emotions, the laughter, the enthusiasm, which lit up her face.

The short earthbender was unique. She was all her own person and that was what made her irreplaceable.

Zuko growled again even though he realized it would only amuse her even more. And Toph did shoot a grin his way but to his surprise her hand hit the ground once and the earth released its hold on his hands and feet.

The prince sat up rubbing his wrists. His hair was falling into his face, badly in need of a trim. The golden eyes narrowed as he inspected the damage that had been done when he struggled against his bonds.

"That was evil," he complained, "I'll get you next time."

"That's been established," Toph answered with a wave of her hand, "and I'll repeat my answer: whatever."

Zuko glared for a moment; then he sighed and let himself sink back onto the ground, on his back this time. He blinked once as the sun shone into his eyes, then he closed them, simply enjoying the feeling on his skin. Spring was here and summer wasn't far away anymore.

They stayed there in silence for a few moments. Then Toph lifted her face, "Someone's coming."

Zuko sat up and she was right. Hana was running through the garden towards them.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Toph," She said, bowing hastily to them. She was out of breath from her run. It must be something important, "Please come with me. A visitor has just arrived; you'll want to see him."

"Who is it?" Zuko asked as he stood up and shook the dirt from his pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt, it hadn't been necessary for sparring.

Hana's eyes were wide, "it's the Avatar, sir."

* * *

Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Well, bad for you guys. I'm going away to Spain for two weeks and won't have access to the net so no updates while I'm away.

On the other hand, I don't have anymore chapters written ahead. But don't worry, I swear on all that is holy (anime, yaoi, DDR) that I will use this time of rest and relaxation to get on with the story.

Review replies when I get back!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I'm back! Spain was awesome (I'm tanXD) and I got lots of new chapters written with some (I hope) super special awesome plot twists. Anyway, on with the show! The holy three prevail!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Nor do I own the phrase Super Special Awesome...that belongs to littlekuriboh

* * *

"Aang," Toph pushed herself up from the ground, a smile appearing on her face.

"He's in front of the house with his bison," Hana said and without waiting a moment longer both Zuko and Toph took off running across the wide lawns of the garden. Zuko, being taller, was faster and he soon overtook Toph.

The prince burst out of the house and really, there was Aang, quietly talking to Appa. For a moment Zuko hesitated, unsure what to do. But then Aang saw him and the Avatar had no such misgiving. Before he no what was happening Zuko was enveloped in a hug. He hugged back a little awkwardly (guys don't hug) then Aang let go and grinned at him enthusiastically.

"Hey Zuko," I was around in the area and I thought I'd visit! You'd never believe what I've found…" he was already talking a mile a minute, his round grey eyes sparkling excitedly "and why are you staying out here and not in the palace anyway? Iroh sent me over here and I was-"

"Twinkeltoes!!" Toph had arrived, bangs in disarray, smile wide. Aang looked at her in total surprise. This he hadn't been expecting but his face spread into a grin and in a second these two friends were also embracing.

Zuko watched them and there was something in his chest, some feeling that he couldn't quite identify, some hollowness, a little ache but then Toph pulled out of the hug and it was gone, too quickly too really place.

Toph punched Aang on the arm, "You're unbelievable!"

"What?" the Avatar seemed confused.

"You weren't this tall last time we met," she declared fiercely, crossing her arms in front of her chest and standing up taller as if that could eliminate the difference, "It's not fair. Stop growing already."

It was true; Aang had shot up quite a bit. He was almost as tall as Zuko now but thin as a stick, seemingly nothing but skin and bones, but not in an unhealthy way. He seemed to be growing upward too fast for the rest of his body to fill out. And Aang's face was changing too, the childish roundness was disappearing; giving way to the sharper adult features underneath. But his large, round eyes had remained the same, just like the wide, honest smile, things that marked him unmistakably as Aang.

"So Toph," he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still with your parents.

Zuko froze for a moment, his eyes flicking to Toph's face. She looked slightly sheepish, "Well, Zuko and I kinda got married."

"What?" Aang's mouth dropped open and his eyes flicked back and forth between the two, "what- but, weren't…how did that happen?" He caught himself, "Not that I'm not happy for you guys but this is kind of unexpected and-"

"Why don't you come inside?" Zuko said, "You can tell us how things have been going for you and we'll tell you what happened to us. It's a bit complicated."

"We can go to the garden," Toph said moving towards the big sky bison, "that way Appa can come too. And we can eat something." The big animal gave her an enthusiastic lick that almost pushed her to the ground.

"I see Appa approves," Aang grinned brightly, "alright get up you guys and I'll fly us out back."

* * *

They landed in the garden. It was just a short flight but it immediately brought back the memory of old times, the air rushing around their faces, the freedom they had enjoyed. They should be grateful for that, Zuko supposed, not many people had ever enjoyed any of it.

Hana was still in the garden watching them land. She bowed to them when they had stepped of Appa's back, "Prince Zuko, Avatar Aang, Toph, is there anything you need?" Toph refused to let anyone refer to her as Princess Toph.

"Well be staying out here," Zuko answered, "we have a lot to talk about."

"I'll arrange for food and drinks to be brought out," she said swiftly, "no meat for you Avatar, is that correct?"

"Yes, thank you," Aang smiled at her, "And could you possibly get some hay for Appa?"

"Of course," she returned the smile and after one last bow turned around and made her way to the house.

They settled down on the grass, making a sort of circle. For a moment everyone was quiet, then Appa let out a great sigh and settled down as well breaking the silence.

"So," Zuko said as he started pulling out blades of grass, "how's your search going?"

"Great," Aang's grin light up his whole face, "I really think there are still airbenders out there and I'm so close to finding them! You see the airbenders were nomads and it is pretty unlikely that Sozin would have gotten all of them when he destroyed the temples. And when they figured out what happened the others must have gone into hiding."

"And you're going to find them?" Toph was lying on her stomach, face propped up in her hands.

"Yeah," Aang nodded, "I've already checked all the temples for signs and I'm pretty sure I've found something. Now I'm travelling to all the possible locations and I was in the area so I thought I'd stop by and say hi to Zuko! And then Iroh directed me over here and now you're here so…" He smiled he was truly happy to see his two friends no matter how strange it was that they were _both_ here, "So how did this whole marriage thing happen? And why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

He was eager to here how this had happened. He never would have suspected that these two would end up together and married nothing less but strange things happened.

And they looked good, both of them. Toph was her usual tough self and Zuko…well Zuko looked good. The last time Aang had seen him he his features had been a tumble of emotions; confused, worried, nervous and still hurt. But now his face was relaxed, an unusual smile gracing the normally gloomy face. His hair was longer again and falling into the golden eyes that were gleaming eagerly. He was happy, Aang realized, happier than he'd seen him in a while.

"So are you going to tell me?" Aang teased when neither of them answered. Zuko's eyes flicked towards Toph face, then he sighed and began to explain, Aang's face becoming more and more serious.

"That's unbelievable," the Avatar said when Zuko had finished, "I can't believe a father would do that!"

"Yeah, well," Toph's face was hard, trying not to let anything through, "I got lucky."

"So how long have you been married?" Aang's features were set, his sense of Justice appealed to.

"Three, four weeks," Zuko said, almost surprised. Had it really been that long already? Where did the time go?

Aang was about to say something more but was interrupted by several servants arriving, carrying food and drinks.

"Let's eat first," Zuko sat up straight, "we can talk more later."

* * *

And, and, and?


	12. Chapter 12

Time for something I forgot to do last time: my rant about the final! I liked the final, except that they didn't kill Ozai. That was just wishy-washy getting out of it, I thought. Plus I couldn't understand a thing that lionturtle was saying. But I liked the way they did azula. That was cool!

And, I know this is really mean and I apoligize if I insult anyone but I have to this: MWHAHAHA TO ALL ZUTARIANS! Not that I care so much for Kataang but...yeah. Anyway, I'm done now. Have fun with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

During dinner talk turned away from the subject of the wedding and towards old times and new stories. Aang told them what he had heard from Katara and Sokka, which wasn't much due to his frequent travelling. Then he related many of the adventures of his story, of the people and places he had seen and the crazy antics he'd been involved with. The sun soon set but the three remained out in the garden, sitting around a fire that Zuko had raised. Finally, when the moon was high in the sky, Hanna came into the garden again.

"The guest room has been prepared Avatar," she said, "is there anything else you need? If not I would retire for the night."

"You can go," Zuko answered, "thank you."

She bowed and left the circle, disappearing into the house.

"So, let me get this straight," Aang turned the conversation back to the original topic. He was sitting in what Zuko liked to think of as his monk position: legs crossed and back straight, "you were planning to run away, Toph, but you didn't know where to go."

"Yes," Toph nodded.

"And then Zuko offered to find out where I was through the Fire Nation Government so could join me?"

"Correct."

"Did you?"

"What?" for a second Zuko didn't understand, then he shook his head, "uh, no I didn't. I haven't been to the palace for a while and I didn't find anything before."

"Aha," there was something very knowing about the young monk's face that irritated Zuko slightly. What was his point?

"Well, I'm here now," Aang smiled brightly, "you can come with me if you still want Toph."

"Uh," that was sudden. She had expected to have to convince him, "didn't you say you wanted to do it by yourself?"

"I wanted to visit the temple by myself," he said seriously, "they…they're something special to me, a relic of my old life, you know. I didn't know what would happen but this was something I had to do by myself, to face the past. But you can come with me now."

"Ah," Toph paused. It was almost, she realized, as if she was trying to find a reason not to go with him. But why would she do that? "Yeah, I'll come with you. When are you leaving?"

"A couple of days I guess," Aang shrugged, "when you make me leave."

The trio was silent for a moment. The fire flickered, sending shadows flickering over their faces. Behind them, in the darkness, the garden was rustling quietly, the crickets chirping and the frogs quacking. A cool breeze swished along, making the fire rise higher and the three of them shiver quietly. Then Aang sighed.

"It is getting kind of late," he smiled, "shall we go to bed too?"

"Sure," Toph pushed herself up from the ground and Zuko followed the suit, dousing the fire with one quick gesture. They walked into the house together, side by side. Aang followed a few steps behind them. They walked together, he noticed, in the same step.

"This is your room," Zuko stepped in front of one of the light wooden doors, "if you need anything, Toph and I are right next door."

"You sleep in the same room?" Aang looked surprised. And there it was again, he noticed, the way Zuko glanced at Toph's face before he answered, as if trying to read something there.

"Sure," the Fire Nation Prince attempted to joke, "You know, trying to keep up appearances-"

Toph punched him in the arm, "shut up." She turned to Aang, "actually we didn't plan this. It just…well the first evening that was the only bed made, since the stuff hadn't been unpacked yet and then we didn't get a chance to arrange for anything and it sort of become routine…"

"So why are don't you switch now?" Aang prodded again.

"Listen Twinkeltoes, I don't have to explain myself to you," Toph was looking thunderous, her brows lowered over blind eyes. This was interesting; Toph didn't usually get defensive so easily.

Aang let the subject drop, "Sleep tight!" and he disappeared into his room.

* * *

Zuko laid next to Toph in their shared bed. He stared into the darkness, eyes wide open, unable to sleep. Next to him Toph rolled onto her other side. "You awake?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"Me either."

They were both silent for a moment, then Zuko had to ask, "Are you really going to go with Aang?"

For a moment he thought he detected a hint of hesitation then she said, "yeah, I guess so. That was the plan wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he answered but his throat was constricting. He didn't want her to go, he realized, he didn't want her to leave with Aang. It was entirely selfish desire on his part. He was happy since she was here, a lot happier than he had been before. This small earthbender had managed to dispel the misery that existed before.

But it wasn't right to ask her to stay. She had been forced into this, forced to marry him. Toph was a free spirit; something like this had to be caging her. She wanted to leave, wanted to travel the world with Aang, to have adventures and he had absolutely no right to stop her. Toph was free to do what she wanted.

So all he did was roll over onto his side, away from her. "Good night." There was no answer. She was had already fallen asleep.

* * *

So that was that. What did you think? It was kinda short...but yeah. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter's a little early, I'm going away again. But don't worry, only for week this time. I'll be back in time for the next update XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Toph packed her bag slowly, carefully selecting and placing the items into the brown sack. She was standing beside the bed in Zuko's and her room. Aang and Zuko had gone to the palace to do Avatar and Firelord-to-be type things. Neither of them had been very enthusiastic when they left this morning and Aang had said that he would leave as soon as he got out of this, before he was tied down anymore.

It wasn't right, really. All of them were still so young but because of their positions and their roles during the war people from all sides were trying to force responsibility onto them. Toph scowled deeply; couldn't adults take care of the world for now and leave them alone?

Although, she had to smile now, it was in part Zuko's own fault at least. That boy had no idea, he needed people to take care of him, not physically, not mentally but nevertheless, or he would die in this boring place. Toph's hand rested softly on the sheets of the bed and she continued to smile softly to herself. The sheets were soft and warm now; Hana or one of the other servants had made the bed.

Suddenly Toph's had clenched into a fist. This was _**stupid**_. She was almost acting as if she didn't want to leave. True, the whole thing had turned out better than expected. And yes, she had enjoyed these last weeks with Zuko, being here with him. But she couldn't _**stay**_. The whole Fire Nation thing and all…it wasn't for her. She would leave, disappear and in a couple of years Zuko would marry again, some girl that was much better suited.

But she was reluctant to go, she recognized. She had really, truly been happy with Zuko. But it couldn't last, responsibility, goddamn responsibility, always found a way to creep back into their lives. Much better to leave now, before things got tangled, while she still had a chance.

You can't run from responsibility forever, a little voice in Toph whispered. You think you'd be safe from it with Aang? Look at him, always getting caught up in Avatar duties. For a moment Toph hesitated. Stay here, the voice implored, stay with Zuko. Enjoy what you have now, live for the moment. And you never know, maybe you'll even learn to love him.

Toph snorted and grabbed her bag off the bed swinging it over her shoulder. That almost sounds like my mother, she thought as she stomped out of the room. And _**that**_ really was stupid.

* * *

Aang and Zuko came back in the afternoon. There hadn't been anything going on really, nothing the people couldn't have taken care of by themselves, but the chance to have the _Avatar_ come and help them, well it was just too great to resist.

By the now Aang was eager to be on his way again; before he could be trapped down with any more mundane activities (he was always to kind to say no).

"It was great seeing you again," the three of them were standing in the garden with Appa.

"Same here," Zuko inclined his head and almost held out his hand but then Aang stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. He stepped back, grinned at him and in one fluid motion settled on Appa's head.

"So," Zuko turned to Toph.

"Yeah," she shifted her weight, rubbing one side of her bare foot against the earth, "I'll visit you sometime okay? Incognito."

"Have fun," he wasn't going to be silly and sentimental, that wasn't his type of thing. Besides this was all for the best wasn't it?

"You too," there was some irony in the grin she sent him, and then she was gone, up on the bison's back with practiced ease. A last wave from both of them then the big animal beat his tail and took off into the sky. The air rushed around Zuko, messing up his hair. Higher and higher Zuko watched them fly, raising his hand and squinting against the sun.

Finally he let his hand drop and turned away a scowl assuming its position on his face. This was dumb; everything had gone according to plan. He had known Toph wasn't going stay, known and even accepted even encouraged the plan. Why was he feeling so miserable?

Because that was before. Before the short earthbender revolutionized his life, taking away the boredom, the dull drudgery with her life, her spark, her well placed rudeness. The scowl, the crease between his eyebrows, deepened and he set his feet apart in his firebending stance. Maybe that would help clear his mind.

* * *

Toph and Aang flew in silence. The Avatar sat on the bison's head, seemingly in deep thought.

The wind rushed post Toph's face whirling up her bangs up and around in all directions. It was familiar, but the rest of the situation wasn't. It was too quite, for one thing. Where was Sokka's voice, explaining their plans, Katara and Zuko's arguments, the general laughter? Here was nothing, only the wind rushing past her ears, Appa's huffing and Aang's and her own quiet breathing.

Another thing, it was too empty. It was one thing to be on a flying bison and another to lay on the animal's back all by herself. There was nothing to hold on to, nothing that would support her. In a way it was scary.

And then there were her feelings. Why did she feel sick, slightly nauseous? It could be blamed on the flight (not that she would ever admit it). But then why did she feel as if she had just made a stupid, stupid mistake? As if she had lost something?

Because maybe she had. Toph leaned against the side of the saddle and tilted her head back into the wind. Could that really be it? Could she want to be with Zuko so much that it was making her physically sick to leave him?

Toph wished Aang would say something, anything to break the silence. But it didn't seem likely, so it was up to her.

"Hey Aang," she stretched out her legs before her gingerly; she didn't want the saddle to shift, "where are we going?"

There was no answer. Great, he couldn't hear her. Toph shifted onto her hands and knees and crawled forward, carefully feeling her way. It was creep, crawling over an empty, quiet saddle when you couldn't see. She didn't want to do this, she realized. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go back to Zuko. Toph had reached Appa's head and reached out to touch Aang's shoulder.

He yelped and almost dropped the rains but he caught himself in time, "Toph! You scared me! I've gotten so used to traveling alone…"

Toph's mouth opened and before she could stop herself the first words that came into her mind tumbled out of her mouth, "Can you take me back to Zuko, Aang?"

The young monk didn't answer but a second later Toph was clutching onto the saddle for her dear life as Appa laid nearly sideways in taking the curve.

"Sure thing," she could hear Aang's grin after they had rightened themselves and almost reached out to punch him.

* * *

Zuko stood in the garden eyes closed, concentrating on feeling his chi flowing in his body. In, out, in, out he breathed. Heat, he thought, fire, that burned with bright intensity. And then he moved, swift flowing motions and fire spurted out of his hands and feet. He surveyed the result, then resumed his stance to continue the exercise.

Once, twice, three times. Over and over again he repeated the exercises. Finally letting out his breath Zuko relaxed his chance for a moment. He tilted his head back, cracking his neck, surveying the vast expanse of blue over him.

Suddenly something in the sky caught his attention; something small and dark that seemed to be coming closer. It was Appa, he realized. Zuko stood there staring as the giant animal started lowering and suddenly he realized how quickly his heart was beating, the blood pounding in his ears, against his temples.

Appa landed a little way away from him and Zuko watched as Toph and Aang exchanged a few words, then she leapt down from the bison's back and began running towards him.

* * *

"Zuko's still in the garden," Aang informed Toph as Appa started dropping towards the ground, "it looks like he was practicing."

Toph nodded, "just set me down here."

"Duh," Aang's voice was quietly amused. A slight lurch went through Appa as his six feet touched the ground.

Toph grabbed her bag. "Thanks for taking me back;" she said ruefully, "it was a dumb idea."

"No problem," Aang grinned brightly at her, "and Toph…whatever it is you have with Zuko…good luck."

She snorted, "Same to you."

He laughed, light and airily, and then Toph leapt down from Appa's back. The moment her feet touched the ground she pinned Zuko's position and began running towards him.

* * *

She was coming closer and closer and without really thinking about it Zuko opened his arms. And without thinking about it Toph dropped her bag and launched herself at him. And for a moment, just a moment, that was all that existed: his arms around her strong shoulders and back, her arms encircling him, her temple resting against his shoulder, her cheek on his chest. His heart was pounding again and she shifted, pressing against him.

Then the world rightened itself and Zuko pulled back slightly to look at her face under windswept bangs, "you came back." He sounded disbelieving.

Toph grinned and freed on arm to punch him on the shoulder, "well, I can't leave you all by yourself can I?"

* * *

A longer chapter this time and one I really liked. What did you think?


	14. Chapter 14

I just have to say it: You guys are the best, most awesome reviewers EVER! And I love you all. So ah, no this is not the last chapter. Remember those super special awesome plot twists I was talking about? Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

The situation the next days was strange. Not exactly awkward, because there was nothing to be awkward about, right? They were just friends who had hugged. But it was strange nevertheless.

What irritated Toph the most about the hug was how protected she had felt. It was stupid; there was nothing Zuko needed to protect her from. It wasn't like she couldn't do that herself. She was strong, _the_ strongest, and she could take care of herself.

But still, it didn't change the fact that she had felt safe in Zuko's arms. Toph frowned and hit the earth with one open hand. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground in one corner of the wide, spreading lawns of the garden. The sun was shining onto her face but it didn't look like today would be all too hot, especially not in the shade under the tree she was sitting.

Anyway, back to the hug. Toph chewed her bottom lip in thought. She had liked the way it felt, Zuko's firm chest under her cheek, his arms around her shoulders, his hands on her back, encircling her, holding her, keeping her safe.

Suddenly Toph became aware of soft vibrations in the earth. Footsteps coming towards her, Zuko's footsteps to be precise. She let out her breath and tolled her head back on to her neck willing herself to remain calm. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous, for her heart to start pounding. No reason at all.

"Hey," Zuko stopped.

"Hey," she grinned up at him, "what's up?"

"Uncle said we should come over for dinner tonight," Zuko crouched down beside her, running his fingers through the short grass. She liked his voice, Toph realized, low, thick and slightly rough.

"Sure then," she answered, "We haven't seen him in quite a while."

"Yeah," Zuko smiled. He loved his Uncle, the one person that had always remained by his side, guided him and tried to help him see the right way. He hadn't seen Iroh for a while since he didn't live at the palace anymore and was glad Toph had agreed to go to the dinner. Not that there was any reason she shouldn't…but still. They were going.

* * *

When Zuko and Toph arrived at the palace a servant was waiting for them and informed them that the Firelord was still caught up in a meeting. So Toph and Zuko went ahead, to the part of the palace that held the Firelord residency.

The palace was an old, old building decorated in traditional Fire Nation style. That meant: lots of black and red and heavy, ornamented furniture. The dining room too which Zuko and Toph now went was no different, though the table was set with the beautiful, minimalistic china from the Earth Kingdom that Iroh preferred. A bunch of flowers in the center of the table sent their heavy scent around the room.

When Iroh arrived (and it took quite a while) Zuko could immediately see that something was wrong. There were more wrinkles in his Uncle's face and his movements seemed slower. He looked tired and worn, his skin sickly pale, a little grey even. But when he saw Zuko and Toph waiting for him he smiled, "ah my nephew and Toph, how wonderful to see you!"

"What's wrong Uncle?" Zuko's voice was sharp, worried.

"It's nothing,' Iroh waved a hand as he settled himself into his chair, "the meetings have been stressful lately, that's all."

Zuko instantly felt guilty. After all, he hadn't been in the palace lately, instead spending his time at the house with Toph. "I'm sorry, Uncle," he began, "I'll help. I'll come right away tomorrow and-"

"It's not your fault Zuko," Iroh interrupted him; "I'm glad that you are finally enjoying yourself. There is no need for you to spend your time inside; going over things with the ministers, there'll be enough time for that when you're Firelord."

"But I should be helping you," the black haired prince insisted, "It's my duty as crown Prince."

"Nonsense," Iroh sighed and coughed slightly, then continued, "You are young, you should enjoy yourself. Let us old men handle the politics. And now: food."

The servants brought the platters and bowls. They were simple dishes mostly, but made with the best ingredients and each tasted absolutely delicious.

The three chatted over dinner. Iroh asked about Aang's visit and told the newest jokes he had picked up but even though Iroh was acting like his normal, cheerful self Toph could tell something wasn't quite right. She noticed how little Iroh was eating and her keen senses picked up his erratic breathing and unsteady pulse. And because she new she was the first to spring into action when Iroh collapsed unconscious, falling out of his chair.

For a second, Zuko couldn't react. All he saw was Iroh, who a moment before had been laughing at a joke he told, go limp and fall forward and Toph leap out of her chair to catch him. Then he sprang into action.

"You," he bellowed at one of the servants as he leapt out of his chair, "get a doctor." She nodded, frightened and ran out of the room. Zuko hastened over to Toph, who was struggling to hold Iroh up and helped her. Together they managed to shift Iroh between them so that they could carry him.

"This way," Zuko commanded. They weren't far from the Firelord's room but Iroh was heavy and it was awkward carrying him between them since Toph was so much shorter than him.

One servant ran ahead and held open the doors for them. Together they carried Iroh inside and managed to put him down on his bed. He was stirring slightly.

"Get water," Zuko ordered harshly, then moved to stand at his Uncle's side. Toph hovered on the other edge of the bed. A bowl of water and several cloths were brought. Zuko began to dampen them and laid one on his Uncle's forehead. The Firelord stirred slightly, his eyelids fluttered and he groaned but then he fell silent again.

They waited in silence, only Zuko moving to exchange the cloths and wipe Iroh's face. It was oppressive, the whole room, with its dark, ornamented furniture and the black, red and gold decorations seemed to small, the air too heavy but no one moved to open a window.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long for a doctor, one of the perks of being royal. He was young with wide, kind brown eyes and a slightly ruffled, messy topknot. Zuko moved aside immediately, his face dark. He looked thunderous. Quietly Toph moved to stand beside him. She listened to the soft rustle of clothing and sheets and the doctor's quiet 'hmmm's and 'aaah's and her heart was tight with fear because she could feel Iroh's breathing and heartbeat and she knew something was very wrong.

Finally the doctor moved away and began stowing his instruments. "It is a type of virus," he said, his voice quiet, "it takes over the system very quickly. The Firelord seems to be holding up for now but things can still go either way. He needs to be kept warm and given lot's of water. I will bring something by later that will hopefully help." He paused and looked at Zuko seriously, 'I don't mean to be pessimistic but these things can drag on. It will be while before your Uncle recovers." He didn't say 'if he does' but the message hung there unspoken. Zuko nodded and moved past him to Iroh again. A servant had quietly brought two chairs, one of which he took now.

"You can go back to the house," Zuko's voice was harsh and he didn't turn to look at Toph, "But I'm staying. I have to."

"Don't be daft," Toph moved forward and took the other chair, "of course I'm staying. Iroh needs us."

* * *

Oh yes, it's all just part of an elaborate plan on my part to- ah but I can't spoil it now can I? XD


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I'm late, my wonderful brother found a way to mess up our internet and I have to update this from a friends computer. Anyaway, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

"You," Toph came out of the Firelord's room and snapped her fingers at one of the servants passing, "can you help me with something?"

"That would depend what it is, Princess," he had stopped and was looking at her passively.

"Don't call me Princess," she ordered, "it's Toph. I need the exact location of Katara of the Water Tribe. So that someone can find her if they're sent."

He bowed, "that I can do Prin- Toph."

When he came back an hour later Toph was waiting for him, leaning against the wall in front of Iroh's room. A room had been arranged up for Zuko and her but the Prince preferred setting up camp by his Uncle's side so that was where they'd stayed. He'd been up since the early hours of the morning keeping watch leaving her free to do as she liked.

Toph had recognized the footsteps of the servant and raised her head to signal that she did. He bowed.

"I have written down the exact position," he said, passing her a slip of paper. Toph took it thankfully and tucked it into her clothing. Hopefully it would work. "Is there anything else you need?"

She grinned at him, "Yeah, who's in charge of the balloons and where can I find I find him?"

He was suspicious now, she could tell but he gave her directions anyway, "but there aren't many left. We've been disarmed. Shall I take you there?"

"No thanks," she pushed herself away from the wall and began to move into the direction indicated, "I've got it."

* * *

Toph hurried through the corridors, her heartbeat quickening. Hopefully, hopefully this would help. There were many people about but most ignored her and those who did recognize her as the Princess, bowed and were on their way. No one tried to stop her.

She soon reached the administrative part of the palace, where the government was located. Here the person she was looking for had his office.

Toph didn't bother knocking, preferring instead to just storm the room. "Lt. Colonel Toma," her voice was loud and just as brash as her actions, "I need you to send a balloon to fetch someone. "

The man turned to her startled, surprised. He was a tall forty-something year old with dark hair which was beginning to grey at the temples. He still had the physique of a soldier, though and muscular.

"Fetch someone?" he inquired, standing beside his desk. He'd obviously not been working, "Who would that be? And on whose authority?"

"My authority," Toph stuck out her chin proudly, determinedly. How it must sound, a short fourteen-year old girl, bare foot and in odd, rough green cloths commanding this experienced soldier, "I need you to get Katara of the Water Tribe. I have the location here."

"The Water Tribe?" the Lt. Colonel was not amused, "What do you think this is, your play center? I can't just send a balloon somewhere without proper authority and clearance, child."

Toph knew she was being talked down to and it made her angry. She had the authority here, damn it! And what's more, what she was suggesting was perfectly sensible and no boneheaded rule-lover was going to stand in her. She raised her right foot and stomped down onto the ground twisting it and in an instant Toma was caught waist deep in the stone floor.

"You listen to me," now Toph was towering over the man, her face set in fury, "I, Toph, Crown Princess of this fucking nation, _command_ you to send your fastest balloon to get Katara and you _will_ do it because it might just be a matter of live and death for your Firelord. Understood?"

There was a slight pause, then Toma spoke, humbled, "Yes milady."

"Good," Toph twisted her foot again and the earth released him, spilling him onto his hands and knees at her feet. Toph reached into her tunic and pulled out the paper with the location and her meteor bracelet, "here's the position. Give her the bracelet and tell her Toph sent you and Iroh's sick. That should do it. How long will it take?"

"If I send the fastest balloon, he paused, picking himself up from the floor and taking the paper from between her fingers and studying it, "a week."

"Hurry," Toph said, "And if you don't do it right now, I will make sure something terribly unpleasant happens to you."Then she turned around and stomped out of the room. Her blood was pounding at her temples. It was the first time she had referred to herself as the Princess.

* * *

Zuko didn't react when the door opened and Toph entered the room again. He didn't bother asking where she had been; it wasn't really important right now,

There had been no change in Iroh's condition. Sometimes he stirred or groaned slightly but other than that there was no sign of life from him other than his shallow breathing. The doctor had been here a while again and he should be coming back in a few minuets to bring the newest whatever that hopefully help his Uncle.

"Hey," Toph stepped up next to him. The room was dark; Zuko had let down the heavy curtains so that they covered almost the whole window. "How's he doing?" she asked.

"No changes," Zuko's voice was dull, "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't," she sounded exasperate.

"Yes it is," he insisted, "If I had been here, to help take some of the workload off him and help him this wouldn't have happened. It's only because he has so much to do that he got sick. I am such a rotten nephew…"

"Zuko-" Toph stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him slightly towards her and punched him swiftly in the stomach.

"Oompf," he almost doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. Toph punched hard and he felt slightly nauseous. "What was that for?"

"You were being stupid," she said decisively, "it is not your fault. The doc said that the virus takes over the system quickly didn't he?"

"Yeah but…" he turned back to where his Uncle laid, pale and unmoving.

"There you go," her voice grew slightly softer, "it's hard, I understand, but it's not your fault okay? So don't blame yourself."

Zuko was silent for a moment. "I can't lose him Toph," he said finally, "I've lost too many people, and I just can't lose him as well."

"I know," she reached out, softly and touched his cheek, "And you won't. Iroh's tough, he'll pull through."

Her fingers were rough and calloused against his cheek but her palm was soft. That was Toph, Zuko supposed as he reached up and put his hand over hers. Punching you one minute and comforting you the next. His hand was much larger than hers, covering it completely. They lowered them together his warm, dry fingers entwining themselves softly with hers. Zuko held their hands between them.

"I sent someone to fetch Katara," Toph said finally, to break the silence and cover her own confusion. Zuko stared at her in disbelieve then a smile broke out over his face, the first in a while.

"You're a genius," his voice was hoarse; "I could kiss you."

"Could?" she teased, to keep the mood light.

"Do you want me to?" he answered back. Hope made it easy to joke.

"I –uh, I" Toph's heartbeat had taken off and heat was creeping into her cheeks. Damn, she hated blushing, hated more than almost anything in the world.

Then the door opened and she was saved from answering. The doctor had returned. Zuko moved aside, still keeping his fingers wrapped around hers, almost unconsciously now, his attention focused somewhere else. Toph felt highly relieved at the interruption, yet at the pit of her stomach there was a slight gnawing of disappointment. She ignored it.

"Doctor, we've sent for a healer from the Water Tribe," Zuko informed the physician. The doctor's tired face broke into a delighted smile.

"That is a wonderful idea," he said, "the healers should be able to be of help here I think. There technique is so much more refined than anything we have; it will be a delight to work with one. When will they be here?"

Zuko glanced at Toph. "A week," she said, "or heads will roll."

* * *

So sorry to dissappoint you but yes, it was just a plot to bring Katara into the story. Shall Sokka come too?


	16. Chapter 16

So yeah, after a universal vote, Sokka came too. I admit though, I really have problems writing Sokka (I love him though). Toph, Zuko, Katara I'm fine with, Aang already get's more difficult but Sokka is _really_ hard for me. Anyway, he doesn't get much action yet this chapter but he's here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

It took exactly a week for the balloon to return. Toph had been informed by Lt. Colonel Toma of its arrival and was waiting with him at the landing area. Zuko hadn't come, he was staying with Iroh.

Toph felt the airship land and several people leave it. She smiled to herself, her toes tingling with anticipations as she recognized two pairs of footsteps, "Hey Katara, hey Sokka."

"Toph!" Katara reached her first and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back lightly.

"Hey there, Earthmaster," now it was Sokka's turn, wrapping one arm tightly around her, "man, what a journey. Those things sure fly fast."

"Toph, what's going on?" Katara's voice was worried, "We don't hear anything from you for months, Zuko didn't respond to the last message we sent him, then this balloon shows up with a message from you that Iroh is sick…"

The smile disappeared from Toph's face, "Yeah, Iroh…we really should get back to the palace. Come on," she turned to Toma and punched him in the arm, "Good job. You managed to get them here on time."

"My pleasure Princess Toph," he bowed lightly, rubbing the spot on his arm where she had punched. Katara's eyes widened and she seemed about to ask but Toph was already whirling around and walking towards the carriage that stood at the edge of the landing field so that they had no choice but to follow.

The carriage was large and decorated with the official Fire Nation insignia, the seats inside covered with red plush that sank down when you dropped into it. Toph let herself fall into one corner and signaled for them to sit down as well.

"Sorry Zuko isn't here to greet you," she said, leaning her head against the cool, dark wood of the carriage wall, "but Iroh's been getting worse. I really hope you can do something Katara, because I don't know if this will turn out well."

"Toph, what's going on? Why are you here in the Fire Nation? And why did that man just call you Princess Toph?" Katara's voice was slightly suspicious, just overlaying the worry she was feeling.

Toph sighed. She had really hoped that this could wait a little bit. She was defiantly not looking forward to explaining to Katara that she and Zuko were indeed married. "Well," she began. Oh man how did she put this so that it would cause the least disturbance? "You know those rumors you wrote that letter to Zuko about?"

"You were there??" That was Sokka, "Why didn't you write back? We were really-"

"Uh," oh Toph was definitely not looking forward to the wrath of Sugar Queen. She hoped she would be able to explain the whole story before Katara started yelling at her. Maybe she should start at the beginning-

"Don't tell me you and Zuko actually did get married." Katara's voice was very, very controlled.

"Ummm, yeah we did," Toph sounded sheepish, "But listen, it's not the way you think-"

"You and Zuko got married?" Sokka interrupted the explanation. He sounded incredibly shocked, "I don't believe it! When did this happen between the two of you?"

"And why," now Katara's voice was growing in fury, "Did we not know about it but, by the idiot's explanation, almost all of Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation? And why did weren't we invited to the wedding? And why did you even get married, at your age? I never would have thought that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Toph held up her hands as if to shield herself form the accusations flying towards her, "listen it's not the way you think it is. There's nothing going on between Zuko and me-"

"So you just go and get married?" Katara yelled, "This is Zuko's planning isn't it? How can you do something like that Toph? It must be the single most idiotic thing I have ever heard from anyone-"

"Let me talk!" Toph shouted. Katara fell silent, but the blue eyes were glowing. She was not done with her tirade, far from it and Toph was going to listen-

"It was an arranged marriage okay," the blind girl's shoulders dropped, "I didn't know who I was going to marry and he didn't think-"

"Obviously neither of you thought very much," Katara shot back, "an arranged marriage? What did you get yourself into-"

"Hang on Katara," Sokka cut off his sister. He'd remained silent until now, it was always best to do so when Katara had worked herself into something, "Toph I know you. You would never agree to an arranged marriage. What happened?"

The blind girl, best Earthbender in the world, was silent. "My parents," she mumbled finally, "they blocked my bending. They wouldn't unblock unless I agreed to this political marriage arranged between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom as some sort of symbol for a new beginning. Zuko did it because; well you know what he's like, with serving his nation and all…"

The two Water Tribe siblings were sitting in stunned silence.

"Well," Toph straightened her shoulders and shrugged, "whatever. It turned out quite well in the end. I like Zuko and yeah…" She trailed off and Katara and Sokka exchanged a _look_. It was the kind of look that said: well there's something going on here we'll have to find out what it is.

Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt halt and a second later the door was opened from the outside. "Welcome to the palace," an unseen voice murmured. This brought back the reality of the whole visit and Toph's face immediately grew serious.

"Come on," she jumped out of the carriage and hastened up the wide palace steps, "we'd better hurry." The siblings jumped out and followed. It was amazing to see how confidently Toph navigated in the palace, weaving through people and things and walking through the maze of corridors without hesitation. She knew her way around.

"What's wrong with Iroh anyway?" Katara ask, walking next to Toph. The mass of people was thinning; they had reached the private quarters of the palace.

Her pale face was serious, "I don't really know, I can't understand the whole doctor speech. But it's bad, that much I can tell. It's messing with his heartbeat. And it's getting worse."

She stopped in front of a fancy, ornamented door and turned to the brown haired girl, "I'm glad you're here Katara, I don't think he'll hold out much longer." Then she pushed on the door and it swung open quietly, "They're here Zuko."

Zuko and the doctor were standing inside, next to the bed. Iroh appeared to be asleep again, his breathing harsh. Katara's eyes widened and she hurried forward, next to the doctor. Quickly her hands were surrounded by the magical, blue glow of water.

Zuko, Sokka and Toph stood there awkwardly a moment as the doctor and Katara began talking quietly. Toph made a gesture with her head to the door and Sokka nodded lightly. Zuko didn't react but when the other two quietly moved away he followed.

They moved into the room next door. Toph wasn't quite sure what this room was meant for, like most rooms in the palace, but there were several chairs and sofas and so they sat down. It was unbearable, the waiting, the not knowing. Zuko sat on his chair, staring at the floor. He looked even more pale than usual and there was a harsh line around his mouth that hadn't been there before. His eyes were puffy, he looked haggard, worn.

Sokka turned to Toph who was sitting next to him. "Is he alright?" he asked quietly. The prince looked almost as if he had been crying, but that wasn't right, because for all his faults, Zuko didn't break down and cry…

"Hasn't been sleeping," she answered. It was true, the Prince had spent his most his time up, looking for any signs of change in his Uncle. Even when Toph had offered to take his place, most of the time he had still remained up.

It was impossible to tell how much time had passed. Time could be dragging, creeping along slowly as a snail or moving at normal speed, there was no way to tell. It seemed, at least, as if they waited for a very, very long time until Katara finally entered the room.

Zuko shot up from his seat, gold eyes fixed harshly on the pretty, brown face.

"He's going to be alright," Katara said, "he'll have to rest a while but he's going to be okay. I had to-"

The rest of her explanation was lost when Zuko caught her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against his chest. "Thank you," he whispered, his face resting on her shoulder, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I'm glad I could help," Katara said returning the hug. Her blue eyes roamed the room, over Sokka's relaxed, smiling face until they rested on Toph's. The blind girl was smiling as well but there was a slight tightness in her face, as if she was clenching her teeth.

Then Zuko let go of Katara and the tightness disappeared, as if it had never been there. It was almost, Katara thought puzzled, as if Toph had been _jealous_.

* * *

I'm still having problems with the net, sorry (I will KILL my brother) but the next chapter should be up Friday!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, hey! So tis time Sokka get's a bigger appearance and I hope I'm doing okay with him. And sorry if he seems a little disrespectufl here but I figured...they are guys after all. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

"So," Sokka leaned back against the couch and grinned at Zuko, "you married our Blind Bandit."

"Yeah…," Zuko was suspicious. Sokka's grin wasn't exactly of the reassuring kind, "and? I'm sure she told you the whole story."

"Oh yeah," the Water Tribe boy nodded slowly as he took another one of the cakes that were sitting on a plate in front of the couches the two were sitting on. Toph and Katara should be coming soon and then they would do something but for now it was just him and Zuko, "I especially liked the part on how you proposed. Did you really serenade to her?"

"What??" Zuko yelled then realized he had taken the bait, "I mean, of course. If you're going to woo a lady you should do it properly."

"Woo a _lady_, that's a good one," Sokka chortled through a mouth full of cake.

"How's Suki?" Zuko said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, fine. So tell me," Sokka wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "have there been any…marriage type things going on between you an-" He was silenced by a pillow that hit him full in the face and he reappeared howling with laughter.

Zuko's face was bright red, "Of course not, you idiot. You _know_ how it is." _Not to mention I'd be buried alive if I tried, _he added silently.

"Ah well," Sokka shrugged, "I was just thinking…Toph's growing to be quite pretty, in her own way."

"She's beautiful," Zuko said stiffly.

Now Sokka's gaze was sharp, "beautiful, eh?"

"Yeah," Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

"What else?"

"What?"

"What else is she?"

"She's strong," Zuko was confused; this seemed out of context, "confident, caring, intelligent and independent. She's fun to be around and doesn't care what people think about her. She- WHAT?"

Sokka was grinning very widely and knowledgably, "Oh man Zuko, you've got it _bad_. And for Toph, no less. Well, I would suggest singing-" the pillow cut of the rest of what he had been about to say and he doubled over in laughter.

- - - - - - -

It was stupid, Toph thought. It was stupid and childish and absolutely without any _reason_. But it didn't stop her from _feeling_ that way. It didn't stop the hot, burning jealousy from coursing through her when Zuko hugged Katara, held her so close in his arms.

It was dumb of her to be feeling this way. She didn't want to feel this way, didn't want her heart to start beating louder every time Zuko touched her, didn't want to listen for his footsteps, didn't want to feel jealous of Katara, didn't want to _need_ him. It made her so dependent and that, more than anything, made her angry.

But she wasn't going to let this go on, Toph told herself fiercely. She was going to stop it, to control it. She had learnt her lesson with Sokka.

Not that anything had happen with Sokka. But that was just the point nothing _had_ happened. She had fallen for him; he hadn't seen anything in her and gone off with Suki. Heartbreak, anger, but that was all in the past now.

_But you're his wife, _there was the voice in her head again, whispering, _you're __**married**__ to him. _

_I'm also his friend,_ she answered fiercely, _and apparently people just don't fall in love with their friends. _

_You did._

_I don't count._

"Toph?" that was Katara's voice.

"Yeah?" Toph answered. She was sitting in the bedroom she shared with Zuko. Now that Iroh was sure to get better Zuko had agreed to move out of his Uncle's room and let a servant take care of the night nursing duty, though they were under strict orders to wake him if anything at all out of the ordinary happened.

Katara opened the door to the room and stepped inside. Toph was sitting on the wide double bed clutching a pillow to herself and scowling fiercely. The brown-haired girl walked hesitantly to the bed. She didn't want to do anything wrong now, "Can I sit down?"

Toph half shrugged which Katara took this as a positive answer and climbed next to her sitting cross-legged on the neat sheets. They sat in silence for a moment, Toph's fingers digging into the pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked.

"I don't need you to mother me," Toph's scowled.

"Yeah, I know," Katara sighed inwardly. Toph never did want to let herself be helped, "but isn't this the kind of thing girl-friends talk about?"

Toph shrugged again, "maybe that's why I'm more of a guy-friends person."

"Unless you fall for them?" Katara asked. Maybe teasing would make her spill.

"No."

Ah, stubborn, stubborn Toph. So the direct approach. "Look Toph, I know you had a thing for Sokka and," the Waterbender ignored her friend's squawks of protest, "now this with Zuko. Why don't you just come out and admit it?"

"Shut up right now," the blind girl growled at her, "or I'll start on you and Twinkeltoes."

But Katara wasn't about to be intimidated, "All I really wanted to say was: you know that you don't have to be jealous of Zuko and me, right?"

Toph was silent for a moment, stilling trying to keep her well-meaning, meddling friend out of her business, but then she sighed, "I know."

"Then why were you?"

"I don't know!" Toph pushed the pillow away from her angrily, "I just was, okay? I can't help it."

"Toph…," Katara seemed on the verge of a sigh, "are you in love with Zuko?" The Blind Bandit remained silent, face clenching angrily. "You are," her friend continued, "come on, admit it." No reaction. "It's nothing you have to fight-"

"Fine!" Toph threw her hands in the air. There was no point in denying anything if Katara was going to be like this, "Fine, I'm in love with Zuko. And?"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Katara's practicality could be so unnerving in situations about this.

"I don't know," Toph moaned and gripped the pillow again to bury her face in it, "leave with you and Sokka?"

Katara shoved her, "oh no you don't! You're not going to just run away from this!"

"But I can't tell him either, okay?" Toph raised her head from the pillow and there was an intensity burning in her sightless eyes, "I can't tell him and have him break my heart."

Suddenly Katara pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to her chest. The long brown hair tickled Toph's face as she pressed it into Katara's shoulder. She _wasn't _going to cry, there was nothing to cry about.

"But if you don't tell him," the Waterbender's voice was soft, somewhere near her ear, "then you'll never find out if he feels the same way."

Toph gave a short laugh, her shoulders hitching up slightly. But she knew Katara wasn't going to give up. She'd made the mistake of admitting what she felt for Zuko. But maybe there was some truth in what Katara was saying. Maybe there was just a tiny chance that Zuko actually returned her feelings. _Not likely,_ Toph thought bitterly. But she wasn't a coward. She didn't run away. She wouldn't. She would walk and face her doom and then she could run.

"Okay, I'll tell him." There was a slight pause, "But then I'll leave with you and Snoozels."

* * *

So. The next chapter is the last chapter by the way.


	18. Chapter 18

So. It has arrived. The last chapter. I just wanted to say that I love every single one of you that left a review. You are what kept me writing and if it wasn't for you I would have never been able to keep up my once a week (most of the time) updating. I thank every single one of you for leaving a review. For those who haven't yet: this is your last chance. XD

So here you go. Knock yourself out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

* * *

Toph could feel Katara watching her like a hawk and it was getting uncomfortable. Okay, she had said she would tell Zuko but that didn't mean she was going to do it here and now. No, she would take her time in this, preferably forever.

She hated feeling this way, hated feeling so trapped and helpless. Love was stupid, it was a stupid emotion. It made you so dependant on another person. She was Toph, she carried her own weight. But the most stupid thing about love was that it made you want to feel this way. It made you want to be dependent; it made you want to wait for that one person to speak to you, to touch you, to be close to you. It made you want the whole thing, the ups and downs, the emotionality, all of it.

Piece of shit. Toph growled and felt like kicking the wall but that probably wasn't such a good idea. It would provoke unnecessary questions from the rest of the group.

The four of them were currently at Zuko and Toph's house outside of town since Katara had demanded to see it. Zuko had been reluctant to go at first, not wanting to leave Iroh all by himself but the Waterbender-Healer and the Doctor had finally managed to convince him that it was perfectly safe.

So they were touring the house, which seemed suitably delightful to both Katara and Sokka and then Katara and Toph had sparred a round with Zuko and Sokka (they were becoming quite a team). But in a way it was more difficult for Toph to interact with Zuko now that she had admitted she loved him. Sometimes she thought she could feel his gaze on her and heartbeat would quicken, blood rushing through her and pounding against her temples, making it so much harder to concentrate on anything.

However it wasn't only Toph that was struggling against a horde of feelings. It was Zuko as well. Ever since Sokka had declared him to be in love with Toph yesterday he had set about analyzing his own emotions, trying to come to a conclusion.

What he felt for Toph was like what he had felt for Mai but whether that made Sokka's statement any less true he wasn't sure. Toph was important to him, that much was certain. She was important and she had become a part of his life, a driving force, something that wouldn't let go.

Toph was just so _there,_ pushing him when he needed to be pushed, keeping him from falling into the brooding that was so nature. She wasn't afraid to attack head on, him or anyone else, to say what she thought. She had, in way, become a core part of his being.

So yes, he did love her. He loved her for being who she was, for being there. But he didn't only love her, he needed her. Zuko was very much, well not exactly afraid but apprehensive, of what would happen to him if Toph ever decided to pack her bags and leave.

And here was the crux of the whole situation. As much as Zuko loved Toph, as much as he wanted and needed her to stay, there remained the fact that she had been forced to come here against her will. She was here for now, but if she ever decided that something else was better Zuko held no doubt in his mind that she would be up and out of here in a moment.

In a way it wasn't fair of him to place this love he had for her on her. It would seem, to him at least, like he was trying to tie her to him in order to make her stay with him. It wasn't fair to Toph.

Suddenly he became aware of Toph and Katara whispering together intently. The four of them were sitting out in the garden, tired from their sparring match, and they had been talking but Zuko had lost track of the conversation at one point, too caught up in his own thoughts.

Zuko glanced at Sokka who shrugged.

"Don't ask me," he said, "The conversation sort of died down after you went off thinking and I was just laying here enjoying the sun. Then Katara and Toph start whispering and at one point the whispering turned into hissing and that's where we're at now."

"Huh," Zuko looked at the two. Toph was glowering at whatever Katara had been saying, "Hey what's going on?"

Two heads snapped in his direction. "Nothing," Toph growled, though there seemed to be a light tone of red reaching her cheeks.

"Actually," Katara sprang up, "Sokka and I are going to look for something to eat since Toph has something she wants to tell you."

"I do not!" Toph sprang to her feet, glaring at Katara.

"Yes, you do," the Waterbender rose as well, "Come on Sokka."

Willingly at the mention of food her brother pushed himself off the ground and since Zuko felt silly as the only one sitting he followed the suit. The two siblings moved away towards the house, Katara shooting Toph one last look. Even though the Earthbender couldn't see it she crossed her arms defensively and glared back.

Zuko looked at Toph who pressed her lips together, seemingly determined to remain silent. But he was curious now, what could Toph have to tell him that she didn't want to say?

"Well?" he asked softly but Toph's face remained silent. He looked her for a while then his gaze shifted, wandering our over the garden and to the house. Katara and Sokka had already disappeared inside. Hopefully they would find something to eat quickly, Zuko thought, because this situation was more than slightly awkward.

"Listen up 'cause I'm only going to say this once," Toph spoke suddenly, her face furrowed. It was her prickly, outward expression of toughness.

"I know this is going to sound strange, especially coming from me," she said, the words pouring out of her mouth too quickly, "since I was the one who was going to leave in the first place. But yeah-" she stopped, trying to find the right words to go on, to express what she felt. Zuko's gold eyes had snapped back to her face, drinking in her words, not letting anything escape him.

"I don't know…I've grown really comfortable here and I guess it's a good place to stay. If you want me to that is," she added hastily.

"This is your house as much as mine," Zuko sounded slightly confused, "you can stay as long as you want."

"That isn't what I meant," Toph growled, slightly angry. Why was he making this so much more difficult than it needed to be?

"Then what did you mean?" Zuko's voice was growing thick and husky.

"I meant-," she ran a hand through her hair, tugging at a knot, "I-damn it- I love you Zuko, okay? I fell in love with you and I want to stay here." Her voice almost broke at the last bit, but just almost, because this was Toph and Toph's voice didn't break and she wasn't going to cry, not even as she stood here waiting for Zuko to say something, waiting for the second love of her life to reject her, waiting for her heart to break, but she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't because she was Toph and Toph-

Suddenly Zuko crossed the few steps that separated them and put a hand on her shoulder. _Now,_ Toph thought bitterly, _now he's going to say something like 'you're a very good friend Toph but-' _and then Zuko pulled her to forward, leaned down and kissed her.

And within a heartbeat Toph was kissing him back and suddenly it was all worth it. Everything, the whole being-in-love, was worth for this. For this knowing that the other loved you back and wanted you. For this kiss that was _receiving _as much as it was giving, that was sweet and strong and then Zuko wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and broke the kiss, laying his head onto her.

"I wasn't going to say anything," his voice was husky in her ear, his head heavy on her shoulder, his breath softly tickling her hair, "It didn't seem fair to me, like I was trying to make you stay because I loved you."

Toph laughed, at him a little bit, a lot because she was just so happy, "I guess it doesn't matter now, eh?"

"Mm-hmm."

Toph raised her left hand to caress his face, running her fingers over the soft skin, the scarred tissue, entwining it in the black bangs. Something was swelling inside her, a huge bubble of bliss, that this was true, that this was hers, _Zuko_ was hers. "You're nation is going to have one strong first lady," she chuckled suddenly.

Zuko pulled back from her shoulder to look at her, the golden eyes bright and intense searching her face for a hint of regret of having chosen a life she seemed to hate so much but he didn't find any. There was only delight there, pure and simple joy radiating from her face and he kissed her forehead, underneath the heavy black bangs, "They'll get used to it."

And then Toph got onto her toes to kiss him on the lips again and as he returned the kiss he too felt the well of happiness deep inside him uncover and a pure pleasure flooded his being.

* * *

They celebrated their wedding again. It was Katara's idea because that was what she did and what she was best at. And she was still of the opinion that a wedding ceremony should be celebrated in a circle of friends.

Toph resisted of course. But in the end, mostly by promising to keep it small and relatively informal, Katara had gotten her to agree. A bet and a duel might have been part of the process but Zuko wasn't exactly sure.

Since it wasn't an official ceremony they decided to celebrate it at Zuko and Toph's home. Iroh, finally recovered from the virus, was to preside over the service and Aang had been tracked down and invited (ordered) to attend. Suki had joined them from the Kyoshi Island and somehow Ty Lee had gotten wind of the ceremony and was coming as well. Everyone was staying at the house or the palace, wherever there was space to fit them.

Katara and Hana had collaborated in decorating the house, setting up the buffet and arranging the ceremony and clothing and when they were done Zuko had to admit that they had done a very good job. Everything looked beautiful.

The official part of the celebration was taking part outside in the garden, after which they would have dinner (Sokka would probably hold a speech) and Aang wanted to dance.

A sort of aisle had been erected along which the few guests would sit leading to a small elevation, which Aang raised with Earthbending (Toph had refused to help) where Iroh was to be standing.

Zuko was standing there too, in cloths that weren't exactly official but they weren't his everyday cloths either. Only his hair really felt official, done up into the topknot with the hairpiece of the Crown Prince. Aang was sitting closest to him and grinned, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Zuko felt a light grin form on his face, "already been through it once."

Aang laughed. But this was different, so different from Ba Sing Se, Zuko thought as looked across the aisle. He saw the faces of his friends beaming up at him, Sokka looking ridiculously proud. There were so few of them in comparison to the grand hall in the palace, yet these people meant something to him and this was something he wanted to share with them. Only Katara was missing, still with the bride.

Then she hurried up and slid into a seat beside Ty Lee signaling at Iroh that everything was ready and throwing Zuko a wink. He could imagine what the delay had been after he had heard Katara and Suki talking about the wedding dress yesterday.

Then Toph appeared at the end of the aisle and Zuko's breath caught. Her dress was white, just like it had been in Ba Sing Se but this dress didn't swamp her, didn't drown her and make her look like a doll. It was cut pure and simple, flowing along her form. Her hair was up in its usual bun (Katara hadn't gotten her way _there_) but the headband was white too, contrasting with the deep black of her hair.

Behind Zuko Iroh gave a slight cough and Toph began moving along the aisle. In Ba Sing Se she had been led, walking slowly and hesitatingly. Here she sauntered, her chin thrust up proudly, a smile gracing her features. The white fabric of the dress whirled around her as she strode and Zuko could see that her feet were still bare.

Toph reached her place beside him and they both turned to face Iroh. The old man was wearing fine red clothes and he smiled at them both, tears glistening lightly in his eyes as he looked at them. Finally he cleared his throat.

"We have here," he began, "A couple that has wed once but wishes to do so again. I ask you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, do you take Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom as your wife?"

Zuko glanced to the side at Toph. A grin was playing around the corner of her mouth. "I do."

"And do you, Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, take Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation as your husband?"

"I do," her voice rang true and clear. Zuko heard a sniffle behind him and he thought it might be Sokka.

"Then, in my power as Fire Lord," Iroh's eyes were shimmering more and more now, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And as he turned and to kiss Toph, now truly his wife, Zuko had to think of the symbol of their first marriage, of two Nations coming together, a symbol of unity and of a new beginning. That symbol had been messed up, they had been two parties forced somewhat against their wills that had stayed together for mutual benefit. But they had grown together, become something more; something greater and maybe their countries could do the same. Maybe their countries would one day grow to love each other like he and Toph had grown to love each other.

And maybe, Zuko thought as his lips touched Toph's and she pulled him farther into the kiss, maybe that was the true symbol.

The End

* * *

Actually I'm not really good at the romantic stuff. I hope it was okay. My next project will probably be some Death Note yaoi stuff if you're interested but it's probably not going to come out until sometime December (I have a big paper I have due then). So until then: have fun!!


End file.
